un nuevo comienzo
by alexalu13
Summary: (tonyxloki)loki escapa de asgard con sus hijos hacia midgard, donde encontrara una nueva vida, una gran amiga y alguien que le ame tal y como es... pero ¿esa felicidad durara? y mas cuando llegue el momento de encontrarse otravez con su hermano y con asgard (nc-17 en proximos capitulos) (tonyxloki)
1. Chapter 1

Hooola queridos amantes del yaoi y slash, aquí les tengo mi primer fic de tonyxloki de Thor y Avengers espero que les guste y si llego a tener más de 10 reviews les juro por mi honor otaku que subo el siguiente capítulo.

Los amoooooooooooooooo!

reviews porfisss

**{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{-}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

**Huida De Asgard, Escape A Midgard**

Todo parecía que estaba en su contra en esa noche, todo estaba oscuro, la luna se negaba a brillar para el, la lluvia le golpeaba con fuerza haciendo la vista borrosa y a pesar de eso lo escondían muy bien de la vista de los demás. Loki tenía miedo, se sentía tan confundido y sus pequeños hijos también, lo que hizo estaba prohibido y si le encontraban, otra vez le arrebatarían a sus hijos, al que estaba esperando y a él, por huir y retar las reglas de su padre, lo mas probable es que le darían un duro castigo y su hermano que según dice quererle mucho y que le protegería siempre no haría nada por su hermanito y sus sobrinos. Miro otra vez hacia los lados, aun con la lluvia, y al no ver a nadie tomo con firmeza a sus pequeños y corrió hacia el bosque hasta recargarse en el tronco de un enorme árbol, para resguardarse de la cruel lluvia.

-mami…-Loki bajo la mirada y vio al mayor de sus hijos, Sleipnir, era idéntico a él, tenia cabello negro y largo, ojos verdes y piel blanca, y solo contaba con 6 años… bueno, tenía en verdad 436 años, pero desde que Odín dijo que todos los niños que nacieran de él eran malos y destructivos, los apartaba de su lado, cuando Sleipnir cumplió 6 años Odín se lo quito y con un hechizo de _glamur _lo convirtió en un caballo de ocho patas solo para que él lo montara, y así Loki ya no pudo verlo más que de lejos, aunque debes en cuando en las noches se escapaba de su cuarto para verle máximo una hora o dos, y todos esos siglos Sleipnir perdió su conciencia, no tenia memoria de que era un niño, de que tenia hermanos, de que Loki era su madre y cuando al fin Loki pudo deshacer el hechizo Sleipnir volvió a su forma normal de un niño de 6 años, sin ningún recuerdo de haber sido un caballo solo la memoria de haber visto a su abuelo apartarle de su madre-… mami-volvió a hablar el pequeño con más fuerza-tengo miedo

-yo también mi amor-acaricio suavemente los cabellos negros de su hijo, mirándole con cariño-pero te juro que no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase a ti ni a tus hermanos, los protegeré con todo lo que tenga.

-yo también los cuidare mami-sonriendo y mirando a su hermano menor, Jormungand de 4 años, que fue convertido en una serpiente y lanzada a Midgard, y apenas hace 1 día Loki fue a recuperarle para quitarle el hechizo sus cabellos negros estaban pegados a su rostro por la lluvia y sus ojitos miel estaban bañados en lagrimas, luego subió su mirada a su hermano el más pequeño con un añito, Fenris arrebatado de los brazos de su madre siendo solo un bebé su cabello negro estaba mojado y sus ojitos dorados miraban todo con curiosidad que descansaba en los brazos de Loki mirando todo a su alrededor, el pequeñito que una vez fue un peligroso y salvaje lobo y que Loki rescato del calabazo para convertirlo otra vez en un niño normal, ahora ya estaban a salvo, todos sus hijos a su lado-¿mami, el abuelo nos volverá a apartar de ti?-sus ojitos verdes pronto volvieron a llenarse de miedo ante aquella idea

-no, no dejare que lo haga-

-¿volveremos al Valhala?

-…no-

-¿A dónde vamos?

Loki miro a sus hijos, lleno de confianza y valor-a un lugar donde nadie sepa de nosotros y podamos vivir tranquilos.

-¿vamos a ir a Alfheim, el reino de los elfos de luz?-era el más alejado a Asgard y el que menos tenía que ver con los Aesir, pero no por eso significaba que los elfos no los conocieran a él y más el rey de Alfheim, que era el que más le conocía por una razón y a sus, (según Odín) monstruosos hijos, así que Alfheim no era una opción.

-no-miro hacia el palacio y luego al puente del Bifrost donde Heimdall vigilaba y esperaba que él le tuviera la suficiente compasión como para dejarle pasar-nos vamos a Midgard-el mundo de los humanos, donde incluso la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera creían que los dioses existieran-escuchen, corran todo lo que puedan y pase lo que pase no me suelten ¿entendido?-en su propia voz se hacía obvia la preocupación, pero aun así Jormungand y Sleipnir asintieron y se prepararon para lo siguiente y sin pensarlo más salieron corriendo hacia el Bifrost, hasta que un enorme rayo hizo brillar todo en la oscuridad y un fuerte trueno se hizo oír por todo Asgard, al escucharlo, Loki se quedo paralizado a medio camino al Bifrost, sus hijos solo le quedaron mirando, esperando que su madre se moviera

-Loki, regresa-más que una petición, era una orden, el rubio bajo su mirada azul, a los pequeños que se aferraban a las piernas de su mamá.

-n… no-su voz temblaba.

-Loki, hazlo por las buenas, no me hagas llevarte a ti y a ellos por la fuerza-Loki no dijo nada y sobre todo por instinto, tomo a sus hijos y corrió al Bifrost, Thor corrió tras ellos, pero de la nada una muralla de magia pura le hizo imposible el camino-¿pero qué…?-Loki también parecía sorprendido y bajo su mirada a Sleipnir, donde unas chispas de magia escapaban de sus manitas, lo volvió a tomar y le dio una sonrisa.

-estoy muy orgulloso de ti-corrieron hasta llegar con Heimdall, que le vio con un toque de curiosidad y reprensión-por favor… déjanos pasar, te lo suplico-Heimdall solo los observo, la mirada de Loki era suplicante y sincera al igual que sus intenciones, no había ningún truco en sus acciones.

-¿Qué reino?-Loki se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió con gratitud.

-Midgard-el dios más antiguo le dio el paso libre, Loki y los niños corrieron hasta el Bifrost, las luces de colores del arco iris, los empezaron a envolver-recuerden, pase lo que pase no se suelten de mi-los colores los envolvieron por completo hasta que desaparecieron de Asgard y justo en ese momento llego Thor.

-¿Por qué los dejaste ir?

-era lo mejor para ellos-

-¿y qué hay de nosotros? De Asgard! es como si nos estuvieras traicionado-

-¿y que hay de ti? De Loki y sus hijos, ¿acaso no es como si los hubieras traicionado?-Thor miro con molestia a Heimdall pero no dijo nada.

**{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{-}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

En el reino de los humanos, Midgard, una enorme tormenta se hizo presente, y de la nada un enorme rayo verde bajo del cielo negro chocando con el pavimento de una calle, haciendo que quedaran grietas, el humo se fue despejando con el viento húmedo dejando ver a un hombre joven y a tres pequeños niños que miraban todo a su alrededor con confusión.

-mami ¿donde estamos?-todo en aquel lugar era tan extraño que Sleipnir no pudo evitar sentir miedo.

-estamos en Midgard-

Alexalu: al fin! Ya tenia tiempo que quería subir este fic, aviso, no esta terminado.

Loki: como va a estar terminado si no haces nada

Alexalu: querido muñequito, si no quieres aparecer violado en este fic, yo que tu cerraría esa linda boquita tuya.

Loki: que te crees mortal! Para hablarme asi!

Alexalu: soy la autora de este fic!... muy bien, mientras discuto con mi muñequita…

Loki: ¡no me llames asi!

Alexalu: como sea… dejen reviews porfavoooorrr ;)


	2. 2Midgard Y Nacimiento De Hela

Bueno…. No llegue a los 10 reviews T.T…. pero aun asi me alegra que la gente haya comentado, y estos son mis correspondencias:**Gabriela taisho: **felicidades por ser la primera en comentar, y no te preocupes que en futuros capítulos explicare por que Odín hizo todo esto y adivinaste, si habrá violación a Loki, sigue comentando. **UntamedValkyrie:** pronto nacera el bebe de Loki y en próximos capítulos vendrá sobre quien es el padre del bebito me algrea que haya gustado, sigue comentando!

**2.-Midgard Y Nacimiento De La Pequeña Hela**

-estamos en Midgard-le dijo también mirando todo a su alrededor, hasta que unas dos luces juntas se acercaron con rapidez y Loki tan rápido como pudo, pues su vientre de 8 meses apenas le permitía moverse, tomo a sus hijos apartándose del camino cuando un automóvil paso, pero claro ellos no sabían lo que era, hasta que Loki recordó lo último que había leído sobre Midgard, aun preocupado de que Thor lo encontrara miro a su alrededor tratando de encontrar un lugar en donde esconderse, hasta que vio un edificio que se encontraba abandonado y sin pensarlo corrieron hacia aquel lugar, abrió la puerta y entraron, y en definitivamente el lugar estaba abandonado, había grietas en la pared, mucho polvo, y algunos muebles cubiertos con sabanas

-¿ya estamos a salvo?-ahora hablo Jormungand mirando asustado a su mami.

-creo que si cariño-Loki se asomo por una ventana, aun llovía y solo se veía pasar algunos autos, dejo escapar un leve suspiro de alivio pero…-¡aghj!-Loki gimió de dolor cuando sintió una contracción lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle casi caer, se recargo en la pared de la ventana y se fue deslizando hasta terminar sentado en el piso respirando agitadamente.

-mamá-Sleipnir miro preocupado a su madre al verle sentir dolor.

Loki por su lado estaba muy asustado, ya iba tener a su cuarto hijo y el solo no podía atender el parto, en Asgard su amiga Sigyn siempre lo ayudaba en secreto pero ahora ella no estaba luego miro al mayor de sus hijos sintiéndose mal porque el siendo tan pequeño tendría que ayudarle con esto.

-Sleipnir-Loki le hablo a su hijo mientras empezaba a quitarse los pantalones junto con la ropa interior-ya va a nacer tu hermanito y… voy a necesitar tu ayuda-dijo en un tono algo dolido al sentir otra contracción.

-y si le hago daño a mi hermanito-Loki miro a su hijo y luego le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-no te preocupes, yo te guiare-el pequeño asintió-ponte entre… mis piernas-Sleipnir volvió a asentir, se levantaba y se sentaba entre las piernas de su mami mientras que Loki estaba sonrojado y avergonzado de que su pequeño hijo tuviera que ver y hacer todo esto, pero era necesario, el solo no podía atender su propio parto.

-¿Qué hago mami?

-ahh escucha cuan… cuando veas la cabecita del bebe la tomas con… con mucho cuidado y con mucho más cuidado lo vas sacando ¿sí?-su respiración empezaba a hacérsele mas difícil-

-sip-Loki le sonrió pero luego su sonrisa se borro con la siguiente contracción que al sentirla empezó a empujar el bebe fuera de él-mamá estas… sangrando-el pequeño se empezó a preocupar.

-es… es normal… ammj!-una contracción mas y otro intento.

-ma… mami veo la cabeza de mi hermanito-Loki soltó un suspiro de alivio e intento empujar otra vez. Sleipnir tomo con cuidado la cabeza de su hermanito y lo fue sacando poco a poco, Loki en cambio esperaba que lo hiciera rápido, ya no aguantaba el dolor, hasta

_¡buaaahhh!_

El llanto de un bebe se hizo audible, y apenas una sonrisa de alivio y felicidad se hizo presente en el rostro del dios de las travesuras-¿Cómo está… tu hermanito?-apenas pudo pronunciar Loki mientras sacaba de la nada una daga y la deslizo por el suelo hacia Sleipnir, dándole a entender que cortar el cordón umbilical que lo unía a él y al bebe.

-no es hermanito mamá, es hermanita-Loki alzo rápido la mirada para ver a la pequeña su primera hija después de tres niños, ella era muy bonita a pesar de estar cubierta de sangre, con cuidado la tomó en brazos, y al ya tener su magia de vuelta hizo un pequeño hechizo se limpio a él y a su pequeña dejándola limpiecita y fue cuando pudo notar, el cabello blanco y los ojitos verdes y solo el cabello blanco le hizo recordar con quien se había acostado esa vez… pero no importaba, la pequeña era suya-¿cómo se va a llamar?

-Hela, su nombre es hela-estuvieron todos un momento de silencio, mientras veían con admiración a la pequeña.

Loki se asomo por la ventana, la lluvia ya se había calmado dejando un viento algo frio, algunos humanos caminaban con paraguas en la calle, Loki vio pasar de cerca a un hombre y a una mujer con un par de niños, vio detenidamente como iban vestidas y se acordó de los libros que había leído sobre Midgard, y sobre las ropas que actualmente usaban y que lo más importante de valor material para ellos era el "dinero", con su magia cambio las prendas de Asgard que llevaba puestas por las de Midgard, su capa negra, partes de la armadura dorada, los pantalones de cuero y las botas desaparecieron y en su lugar, llevaba ahora un suéter con cuello de tortuga verde oscuro, unos pantalones vaqueros y zapatos negros.

-esas ropas son extrañas-Sleipnir se quedo viendo extrañado las nuevas prendas que llevaba su mamá.

-lo se pero ahora son estas las que tenemos que llevar-las ropas de Asgard que llevaban los niños desaparecieron por unas que usaría cualquier niño en un día de frio, suéter, tenis, chaleco, pantalones y una bufanda-vengan, vamos a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche.

-¿no dormiremos aquí?

-no, no es muy seguro-Loki salió de ahí, en una mano llevaba a Sleipnir y en la otra a Jormungand, Fenris descansaba en brazos de su hermano mayor y hela en los de su madre, caminaron un rato hasta llegar a un enorme edificio de apartamentos de buena apariencia (algo así como el de icarly), entraron a lo que era la recepción, los niños tomaron asiento, mientras Loki se acerco al mostrador, no había nadie, pero el lugar estaba abierto, busco en el mostrado ¡y ahí estaba! Esa campanita para llamar la atención, la toco un par de veces y de la puerta de atrás del mostrados se escucharon los gritos de una chica.

-¡ahí voy espere un momento!-la puerta se abrió con brusquedad y de ahí salió una mujer de unos 25 años, que al dar un mal paso termino cayéndose chocando su cara con el piso.

Loki no pudo evitar una risita, pues la caída de la mujer había sido muy cómica, pero luego se dispuso a ayudarla, la chica despego su cara del piso, tenía la nariz roja levanto la mirada y se topo con una mano siendo extendida a ella en señal de ayudarla y ella lo acepto, cuando ya se puso de pie, fue a atenderle.

-disculpe por eso jejeje a mi me pasa de todo, pero hay que admitir que fue cómico ¿verdad?-no había señal de pena ni nada solo pura burla hacia sí misma-hay que reírnos de nuestros accidentes para que no se vean tan mal-la mujer era delgada, cabello rubio corto y despeinado, ojos grises azulados y piel blanca y de actitud abierta-pero bueno, no voy a explicar mi ideología ahorita, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

-emm… yo, tendrá disponible un… apar… aper-_"¡¿Cómo rayos era la palabra?!"_

-¿apartamento?

-si, eso, tendrá disponible uno.

-claro-tomando una llave de uno de los estantes y una hoja-solo ponga su nombre y firma

-si-Loki tomo el bolígrafo que le ofreció la muchacha y se quedo mirando la hoja ¿un nombre? ¿Pero cuál? Termino poniendo el nombre que se le vino primero a la cabeza-listo.

-muy bien, señor… Lauren Laufeyson, es un apellido extraño, pero no soy nadie para decir eso jeje después de todo, el mío también es raro… ¡ah por cierto desde ahora soy su portera! Soy Karen Tisdale, cualquier duda no dude en preguntarme-la rubia sonrió y luego miro a los niños en la recepción, ese fue su detonante-¡kiiiiaaaaaaaa! ¡Pero qué cositas más bellas!-de un momento Karen estaba en el mostrado y en otro estaba apretando las mejillas de Fenris-¿son suyos?

-emmm… si, son mis hijos-si esto fuese un anime ya estaría esa gotita sobre la cabeza de Loki

-¡son tan preciosos!-Karen tuvo que reprimirse y separarse de los pequeños para volver a atender a "Lauren"-jeje perdón por eso, bueno su habitación es el 14-k esta en el piso 12, y el elevador está ahí,

-¿elevador?-había en la pared unas puertas de metal, Loki tomo a sus hijos y oprimió un botón verde, las puertas se abrieron y entraron

-¡espere! ¿Y sus cosas?

-no tengo-dijo rápido para oprimir el botón con el numero 12 y se cerraran la puertas.

Karen estaba confundía, pues ahora que lo pensaba ese hombre era algo extraño, pareció dudar en su nombre y "Laufeyson" ella no era de juzgar, pero ese apellido nunca lo había oído antes, además aparecía de la nada con 4 niños que son sus hijos, todos bien vestidos, pero no traían nada de equipaje, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, le pago en efectivo, y la renta si era cara, el edificio no era de lujo, pero si tenía potencial, y las habitaciones eran espaciosas, había algo extraño, incluso en sus rasgos, fino, delgado, piel blanca y esos ojos esmeralda, también nunca había visto unos ojos así antes.

-ya preguntare mejor mañana-volvió a entrar a su despacho, que también era su habitación, ayer había terminado de leer un libro sobre Hécate la diosa griega de la magia y hoy estaba leyendo sobre Loki, el dios nórdico de la magia, a sus 25 años, era como una cría, tenía una "pequeña" obsesión con el tema de la magia, y su mayor anhelo era conocer la magia o conocer a alguien que supiera de magia.

********************************A***************** ***************************

El lugar era lo suficientemente grande, había solo un sillón de dos espacios, una pequeña televisión, sobre una mesita, vio las habitaciones, había 4 de las cuales solo una tenía una cama, era suficiente por ahora.

-ah sido un largo día, lo mejor es que descansen-los tres pequeños encontraron la forma de acomodarse en la cama, Loki solo los arropo y en cuestión de minutos los pequeños quedaron dormidos, Loki mientras tanto se fue a la sala y se recostó en el sofá con la pequeña hela en brazos, los ojitos de la pequeña empezaban a humedecerse, su cabecita se enterró en el pecho plano de su madre y su boquita buscaba una fuente de alimentación, y Loki sabia lo que quería-ahorita hela-se quito el suéter dejando su pecho descubierto, hela volvió a buscar hasta que su boquita tomo uno de los pezones y empezó a absorber la leche de su mami hasta poco a poco quedarse dormida al sentirse satisfecha-mi pequeña, no dejare que te aparten de mi, tu no pasaras por lo de tus hermanos, y ellos no volverán a pasar por lo mismo.

Unos minutos después Loki termino quedándose dormido con Hela en brazos, el también necesitaba descansar.

A pesar de lo sucedido había sido un buen día, tuvo la valentía suficiente como para retar a su padre y rescatar a todos sus hijos, su cuarta hija, había nacido sanita y perfecta, había encontrado un lugar donde pasar la noche y posiblemente donde vivir, el ya sabía más o menos sobre Midgard y sus habitante, solo era cuestión de tiempo en acostumbrarse. La tormenta ya había desaparecido y las estrellas ahora si brillaban anunciando algo mejor para el dios de las travesuras y sus pequeños hijos.

Alexalu: siii! El segundo capi, me alegra haberlo terminado, espero que les guste querido publico.

Loki: a mi no me gusto

Alexalu: acaso pedi tu opinión

Loki: jodete!

Alexalu1: uyy a alguien aun no se le pasan las hormonas del embarazo

Loki: ¡¿Qué dijiste?!(sacando una navaja y apuntando a la garganta de la autora)

Alexalu: jeje upsi… yo… eh…sigan leyendo este fic, y porfiss, comenten para que me inspira y suba mas rápido los capítulos…. Ahora…. Solo esperen que no muera a manos de Loki…aaayy..


	3. Primer Dia en Midgard y Una Nueva Amiga

¡Buaahh! No me dejan reviews, no me quieren, T.T, pero yo si los quiero y aquí les dejo es siguiente capi, y mis agradecimientos a:

**Untamed valkirie: **estoy muy agradecida de que sigas leyendo espero que así sigas jeje y lo sé, Sleipnir es un lindo niño, quisiera que fuera mi hijo jeje, prometo terminar este fic, tal vez me tarde un poco, pero de que lo continuo lo continuo, y por cierto ya controle a Loki, no me matara… eso espero.** Selkis1701: **gracias por seguir leyéndome, y aun falta para que se conozcan, pero solo un poquitititito, tengo que mencionar los aspectos de la vida de nuestro lindo Loki, pero juro que lo continuo porque lo continuo.** Gabriela taisho: **chica, en verdad estoy agradecida contigo por seguir siguiéndome en este fic, espero que sigas leyendo y por cierto… ¡NO! La niña no es de Odín, cuando leí eso casi me da un infarto, pero pronto sabrás quien es y eso tendrá que ver con razones porque Loki esté en Midgard, sigue leyendo.

**NOTA ¡PORFAVOR LEAN ESTA NOTA!**

**Escuchen, estoy muy necesitada de fics de algunas parejas, en especial de la película "constantine(baltazarxconstantine)" "twilight(samxcarlisle)" "batman (batmanxjoker)" "avenger (tonyxloki, thorxloki)" tengo una severa adicción al yaoi, y necesito fics, mi propuesta es "fic por fic" me hacen un fic de algu na de estas parejas y yo les hago un fic de alguna pareja que ustedes quieran, la que sea, si están interesados, consúltenme en mi correo, hadadelaarena **

**Me gusta los fic, con romance, mpreg y violación y les hare un fic con lo que ustedes quieras, pero. **

**Este es un nuevo trabajo mío, recuerden, les hare un fic de la pareja que ustedes quieran con lo que ustedes quieran. Pero primero avísenme con un review o envíenme un inbox a mi perfil de fanfiction, para saber que me contactaran ****.**

**3.-Primer Día En Midgard Y Una Nueva Amiga**

La noche se fue, dando comienzo a un nuevo día, los suaves rayos del sol entraban por la ventana sin cortinas del apartamento, el sol apenas salía y Loki se levanto con calma, hela seguía dormida, los niños también apenas despertaban, había un reloj digital en la mesita al lado de la cama que marcaba las 10:13am, ósea ni temprano ni tarde.

-¿tienen hambre, hijos?-recordando que apenas comieron algo rápido antes de irse.

-nop-fue la respuesta de todos-mami, encontré esto debajo de la cama-Loki tomo el librito delgado.

-una revista, interesante-empezó a ojearla y era una de decoración de casas-niños, que les parece decorador nuestro nuevo hogar.

-¡yo ayudo!-grito Sleipnir emocionado.

-¡yo también!-apoyo Jormungand.

-entonces empecemos-Loki encontró un estilo que le pareció elegante y a la vez casual y alegre, para un buen ambiente para sus hijos, además sería algo bueno, para que distrajeran y olvidaran lo pasado para enfocarse en su nueva vida. Jormungand y Sleipnir ya sabia usar su magia así que esto sería interesante.

-¿Qué tal si les parece si empezamos con pintar las paredes?-Hela y Fenris estaban sentados en el sofá observando todo a su alrededor-que les parece, el color verde, los niños sonrieron y la magia empezó a hacer lo suyo.

**************************************A****************************************

Se había levantado como siempre, con mucha flojera y con ganas de 5 minutitos mas, que luego se volverían horas, pero claro, que otra cosa se podría esperar de Karen, esta se estiro, se puso su ropa, y tomo lo primero que vio en el refrigerador para luego ir a su silla en el mostrador, aunque más que trabajar, estaba en el internet jugando videojuegos de decorar o vestir, en pocas palabras, perdiendo el tiempo, dejo un momento su laptop para organizar aunque sea un poco sus documentos hasta que se encontró con el que decía "Lauren Laufeyson"

-es cierto, hoy hablaría con Lauren-se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza mientras se dirigía al apartamento de su nuevo vecino. Al llegar toco un par de veces pero nadie respondía, y como otro de sus defectos es ser algo chismosa, pego su oreja a la puerta y puedo oír las risas de Lauren y los niños, toco otra vez pero lo mismo nadie abría-solo me queda una opción-saco las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta y lo que vio fue algo que nunca creyó ver en su vida, las paredes estaban siendo pintadas sin brochas ni nada el sofá estaba levitando y el enorme balcón… ¡un momento! ¡Este hotel no tiene balcones!-¡oh… por… DIOS!-Karen ni se dio cuenta cuando grito. Pero Loki y los niños si, el mueble cayó al piso el color en las paredes se detuvo. Loki actuó más por instinto y cerró la puerta, Karen seguía sorprendida.

-por favor, mortal, no digas nada.

-¿sabes… magia?

-s…si-Karen seguía sorprendida, pero luego apareció una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

-¡eso es maravilloso! ¡Vi magia! ¡Y a alguien que hace magia!-empezó a reír y dar saltos por toda la sala, Loki en cambio sentía que iba a desmayarse-¿eres un hechicero? ¿Qué tanto sabes de magia? ¿También haces pociones? ¿Qué hechizos son…?-Loki tapo su boca antes de que siguiera hablando.

-te diré lo que quieras, pero no le digas a nadie de esto ¿si?

-no te preocupes, no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie, lo juro, en verdad lo juro-sentándose en el sofá, como niñita esperando a que le contaran un cuento junto a los niños.

-bueno… -mirando hacia otro lado-yo… soy… Loki, el dios de la magia… aunque también han dicho... de las mentiras y las travesuras.

-¡lo sé! Justamente estaba leyendo ti, eres de Asgard, tu familia es Thor, Odín y Frigga, estas casado con Sigyn, tienes dos hijos Vali y Nari, Jormungand y Fenris, atacaste a Balder y aun no termino mi libro.

-en parte es cierto y en parte no, Vali, Nari y Balder no existen, no estoy casado con Sigyn, ella es solo mi amiga, ellos-señalando a sus hijos-ellos si son mis hijos, Sleipnir, Jormungand, Fenris y hela.

-pero que no hela ya tiene siglos que nació y es la reina de Niflheim

-eso era más como una profecía, ella apenas nació ayer.

-oohhh… un momento, si no estás casado con Sigyn, ¿Quién es la madre de los niños?

-yo

-…t… ¿tu?-dijo apenas sin creérsela

-si escuchaste la leyenda del nacimiento de Sleipnir entenderás, Odín quería el muro que protegiese a Asgard sin dar el sol, la luna y Frigga, así que me uso para retrasar la construcción que ya tenía fecha, me convertí en una yegua y estuve Svadilfari, y nació Sleipnir, luego por mis tontas razones románticas estuve con el rey de Vanaheim y fue cuando nación Jormungand, el me dejo no quiso saber nada mi, luego estuve con el rey de Niflheim nació Fenris y el nunca supo que tuve un hijo suyo y por ultimo estuve con el rey Freyr de Alfheim, no fue la mejor experiencia, y ahora nació hela.

-aun así, por que estas aquí, eres un dios, eres un príncipe tienes mucho poder, eres uno de los más poderosos ¿Por qué has venido a Midgard?-Loki se sentó al lado de Karen y le empezó a contar toda su historia, el era un Jotun, Odín creyó por una estúpida profecía del Ragnarok que sus hijos causarías el caos del universo así que los convirtió en monstruos luego el idiota de su hermano Thor y como decidió salvar a sus hijos y huir a un lugar donde nadie los conociera, Karen estuvo quieta un momento mirando hacia la nada, y de pronto se levanto con brusquedad golpeando la pared.

-¡como pudo tu propio padre hacerte esto!-grito llena de furia.

-el dijo que todo lo hacía para mi propio bien, y el de Asgard…

-¡pero aun así! ¡Eso fue horrible y cruel! ¡Eres su hijo!

-ya te dije, no lo soy, yo soy hijo de Laufey, con más razón el creía que mis hijos son monstruos, pero yo no sabía y cuando me entere que lo era, sentí que ya nada me sujetaba a Asgard, y me fui al único lugar donde nadie conocía a los aesir.

-¿y qué hay de Jotunheim? Ahí está tu padre, el no sabe nada de ti, estabas en el templo, y Odín te llevo.

-no fui porque, temía que Laufey me rechazara y los Jotun intentaran atacarme a mi o a mis hijos.

-entiendo-dijo rendida-créeme, se cómo te sientes.

-sin ofender, lo dudo.

-bueno, es obvio que yo aun no tuve hijo y no eh pasado por dos diferente mundo… pero fui hija adoptada, mis padres y hermanos me creían demasiado rara, me internaron en un centro psiquiátrico, pero a la semana me escape, robe mis documentos y algo de ropa, y heme aquí, en Manhattan

-supongo que fue difícil.

-pase la noche en el parque y tuve la suerte de encontrar este trabajo

-para mi será más difícil, no tengo esos documentos de los que hablas, si vivo aquí en Midgard, necesito un trabajo.

-hay mucho en internet, puedes buscar ahí-Loki solo la mira con una cara de "no entiendo ni j de lo que dijiste", y ella se acordó de que Loki no sabe lo que es internet-bueno olvídalo, déjame pensar-se quedo mirando al techo, hasta que en su rostro se formo una enorme sonrisa de victoria-¡ya se! Escucha, tengo un amigo, Beck Tanner, es un importante ejecutivo, es el jefe de las industrias Megax

-¿Megax?

-tiene que ver con maquinas y materiales de mecánica importante.

-¿y qué tiene que ver contigo?

-mira, el me conto que estuvo a punto de perderlo todo, y un conflicto económico, el se sintió mal, salió a beber y termino borracho en la calle, lo encontré, hablamos y le ayude con las bajas de su empresa, Megax estaba en el 8º lugar de empresas importantes, y con mi ayuda subió al 2do y si no se la cobre antes fue porque quise esperar a un buen momento, ¡y este es! ¡Ese bobo no me negara el trabajo para ti! El dijo que necesitaba un nuevo asistente personal

-¿Qué es eso?

-lo ayudas con sus citas, organizaciones, trabajos importantes, en fin, eres como su principal apoyo, será fácil, leí que el dios Loki también es muy astuto e inteligente.

-lo soy

-entonces llamare a Beck-saco su celular de su abrigo y la conversación fue esta

-¿hola?... Sí, soy Karen… ¡oye no me digas que no tienes tiempo porque encontré a alguien para el trabajo que solicitabas!… enserio… si, es mi medio hermano, hermano menor, se llama Lauren y es perfecto para el puesto…bueno, este sería su primer trabajo, pero estoy seguro que él lo hará bien… muy bien, voy a decir esto solo una vez… ¡escúchame imbécil! ¡Te salve el trasero a ti y a tu compañía que estaba al borde de desaparecer! ¡Así que mañana entrevistaras a mi hermanito y lo contrataras! ¡Entendido!... me alegra que entendieras, hasta luego querido-colgando-te puedo asegurar que tienes el trabajo. Vamos, te llevare.

-pero… ¿y mis hijos?

-por favor, son poderosos hechiceros al igual que su madre, no les pasara nada-Loki miro a Sleipnir con preocupación, pero este le dio una sonrisa.

-estaremos bien mami-

-está bien, Karen, vamos-

Ambos salieron y se fueron en el auto de Karen, condujeron hasta llegar a un enorme edificio, pasaron a la recepción donde los recibió una mujer joven.

-hola Gaby.

-Karen ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo la mujer sonriendo al ver a su vieja amiga

-traje a mi hermanito por la solicitud de trabajo.

-¿Lauren?-la mujer dirigió su vista a Loki-es cierto Beck me dijo que alguien vendría por lo del trabajo, pasa es en el último piso-Loki subió al elevador después de que Karen le diera una sonrisa de apoyo, Lauren llego al último piso y diviso un espacioso lugar que tenía un escritorio, una computadora, dos sillones de espera y toda la pared era de vidrio para ver la ciudad, todo ese espacio estaba desocupado, luego diviso una puerta y toco un par de veces hasta que una voz le hizo pasar.

-¿hola?-vio a su alrededor hasta que vio a un hombre con un traje elegante cabellos corto y negro y ojos azul oscuro.

-hola-el hombre se levanto extendió su mano en señal de saludo, Loki acepto-es un gusto conocerte, soy Beck, así que tu eres el hermanito de Karen.

-el gusto es mío, y sí, soy Lauren el hermano menor de Karen.

-vaya, me esperaba que fueses igual que dramático que Karen, pero al parecer no… creo que nos llevaremos bien, y dime qué experiencia tienes en esto.

-como Karen le habrá contado, yo no eh trabajo nunca, pero puedo ponerme al nivel que necesite, eso le aseguro, soy muy eficaz, puedo ayudarle en cualquier asunto que necesite… claro, si me da la oportunidad de trabajar para usted-Beck se quedo mirando los ojos esmeralda de Lauren, y a pesar de que tanto física y psicológicamente era diferente a Karen, ambos tenían ese brillo en los ojos que denotaba cierta seguridad inquebrantable, era por eso que respetaba y admiraba a Karen, y desde ahora también a su hermano.

-como dije, al parecer nos llevaremos bien, pues tienes el trabajo, el enorme espacio que está afuera al lado de la entrada en tu zona de trabajo, si quieres puedes decorarlo con lo que quieras-Loki se sorprendió brevemente pero luego sonrió.

-gracias-ambos se despidieron y Loki volvió con Karen que la estaba esperando, al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del joven dios, supo que el trabajo era suyo, y corrió a abrazarle.

-¡sabia que tendrías el trabajo!

-porque haces todo esto por mi-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo, aunque le costaba recibir y dar muestras de cariño a extraños.

-aunque aun te cueste creerlo, tenemos mucho en común, eres como el sentido en mi vida, que esperado desde siempre, además… ya me autonombre tu hermana mayor y te juro ser mejor que Thor, entonces ¿qué dices?-ambos se separan un momento pero luego Loki decidió abrazarla.

-supongo que ahora no podre deshacerme ti-dijo en broma ganando una sonrisa de Karen-y necesitare en este mundo la ayuda de mi hermana mayor.

-¡fantástico! Descuida que yo te ayudare en cualquier cosa, empezare por encontrar una escuela para Sleipnir y Jormungand

-¿escuela?

-si, ellos ya tienes edad de ir a una aquí en Midgard.

-está bien

-genial-jalándolo del brazo para salir del edificio-ahora, también hay que ver lo de tu apartamento y…-ambos se fueron y aunque Loki no lo admitiera, el estaba ilusionado con esta nueva vida, esperaba que nada arruinara todo esto.

Alexalu: al fin el tercer capi! Siii! Voy progresado jeje

Loki: ¡mmmnnh!

Alexalu: upsi lo siento, no te oigo bien con la boca tapada por ese pañuelo, espera te lo quitare un tantito

Loki: espera a que salga! Y veras como te hare sufrir

Alexalu: si claro, de aquí a que te desamarres ¡ja!

Loki: seras una hija de… ¡mmnnnh!

Alexalu: lo siento pero era necesario, bueno espero les haya gustad y recuerden FIC POR FIC, LES HAGO FICS ACAMBIO DE ALGUN FIC DE LAS PAREJAS DE ARRIBA MENCIONADAS.


	4. La Vida de Tony Stark

Jeje hola, aquí esta el otro capi, y lo siento si me tarde, pero estas semanas han sido entrega de tareas y proyectos y esta semana acabo de empezar exámenes y terminara en esta que viene, pero aquí esta el capi y:

**Selkis1701:** qué bueno que te siga pareciendo interesante, y aquí esta mi actualización, perdón por la tardanza. **raque harkness: **me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, y las parejas que mencionaste me parecen interesantes, definitivamente quiero contactarme contigo, agrégame a mi correo que está en mi perfil, para intercambiar fics. **Gabriela taisho:** jeje seguire progresando para terminar este fic, y Karen se me ocurrió porque necesitaba una amiga en especial para Loki, y se me ocurrió inventarla, y si te gustaría que hablaramos de fic, agregame a tu correo si tienes, para comentar ideas. **Artemisav: **gracias por empezar a leer mis fic, y sigue leyendo y animandome para descubrir lo que pasara en la vida de Loki en Midgard (amor) haber si su vida mejora o puede ser que den giros inesperados. **Megu3:** te entiendo, mi profundo amor es Loki, pero para que estes mas tranquila con tony, tienes suerte que este capi sea sobre el. Se supone que mostrare primero un poco de los personajes principales (tonny y loki)

**NOTA ¡PORFAVOR LEAN ESTA NOTA!**

**Escuchen, estoy muy necesitada de fics de algunas parejas, en especial de la película "constantine(baltazarxconstantine)" "twilight(samxcarlisle)" "batman (batmanxjoker)" "avenger (tonyxloki, thorxloki)" tengo una severa adicción al yaoi, y necesito fics, mi propuesta es "fic por fic" me hacen un fic de algu na de estas parejas y yo les hago un fic de alguna pareja que ustedes quieran, la que sea, si están interesados, consúltenme en mi correo, **

**hadadelaarena **

**Me gusta los fic, con romance, mpreg y violación y les hare un fic con lo que ustedes quieras, pero. **

**Este es un nuevo trabajo mío, recuerden, les hare un fic de la pareja que ustedes quieran con lo que ustedes quieran. Pero primero avísenme con un review o envíenme un inbox a mi perfil de fanfiction, para saber que me contactaran ****.**

* * *

**4.-La Vida De Tony Stark**

Se podría decir que Tony Stark, es el típico hombre que las personas describirían como egoísta y despreocupa de lo que sucede a su alrededor, y ciertamente él no se oponía a ante aquellas palabras, pues el mismo se describía como narcisista, multimillonario, filántropo, playboy y el estaba bien con ello, y como, si tenía una vida que cualquiera desearía tener, pues como dijo él era muy famoso y reconocido tano en todo Manhattan como en el mundo, el era multimillonario, vivía en lo que él había nombrado la torre Stark, donde también tenía su estudio donde trabaja con sus proyectos en mecánica, robótica y especialmente con su traje de iron-man ¡o si! Eso era también algo por lo que era conocido, por el ser el súper héroe iron-man.

Y justamente hoy empezaría un nuevo día, un día cualquiera para el, aun que no para otros. Hoy se encontraba dormido en su enorme cama kingzise, y muy cansado después de ir a un bar anoche y beber quien sabe cuántas copas de whiskey, así que era obvio que el no podía despertar por sí solo, así que lo haría su asistente.

-¡Tony!-sin tocar la puerta, entro una mujer pelirroja de al menos 27 o 28 años.

-mmhn-apenas y se movió

-¡te lo advierto Tony o despiertas o te despierto!

-5 minutitos más-escondiendo su cabeza bajo la almohada

-como quieras

Pepper salió de la habitación y tony sonrió al volver a sentir la tranquilidad en su habitación y justamente cinco minutitos después volvió Pepper con un baldé de agua fría en las manos

-Tony esta es mi última advertencia, levántate por las buenas o por la malas-tony no sabía que Pepper tenía un bote de agua así que decidió no hacer nada.

-prefiero dormir

-bien… como quieras-Pepper se acerco a tony, con una mano jalo con rapidez las sabanas de tony y con la otra le echo encima, el bote de agua fría

-¡ahhh! ¡Maldita sea Pepper! ¡Esta helada!-levantándose de golpe haciendo que mojase mas el suelo.

-que bueno, eso significa que ya te despertaste bien, ahora hazme el favor de bañarte y vestirte, que hoy tienes una reunión muy importante y la próxima semana tienes la plática con el señor Tanner, para una unión de negocios con su empresa Megax

-tú lo dijiste, falta una semana

-y como dije, hoy tienes una junta, así que mueve tu flojo trasero y arréglate-yéndose dejando claro su advertencia.

-algún día esa mujer va a amenazarme con un cuchillo-se dirigió con mucho cansancio hacia el baño para darse una ducha de agua fría para despertar mejor, pues aun estaba muy cansado, fue quitándose la pijama que estaba toda mojada revelando su atractivo cuerpo, no por nada tenía a las más bellas mujeres a su disposición, era alto con un cuerpo atlético con músculos y todo un galán-oh mierda-se quejo al volver a sentir el agua fría, estaba de muy pésimos humor, pues a nadie le gusta ser despertado con agua fría. Cuando salió, se puso uno de sus mejores trajes, uno negro con corbata negra y abajo una camisa roja y si tuvieran que escoger una palabra para describirlo, seria "muuuuyyy sexi".

-¡¿ya estás listo Tony?!-se escucho la voz demandante de su mejor amiga y asistente personal.

-¡hay voy!-salió todo arreglado, el desayuno ya estaba servido y Pepper…-¡hey Jarvis!

-¿si señor?

-¿y Pepper?

-la señorita pots se ha ido, pero dejo un mensaje para usted, señor

-¿Qué es?

- es… "¡tony mas te vale que llegues a buena hora, porque si no, te juro que te lastimara donde más te duela!" fin del mensaje señor

-wow, en ese caso mejor me apresuro-tony comió rápido su desayuno y bajo, saludo a su recepcionista y entro en su elegante y carísimo auto deportivo, cuando llego al edificio donde trabaja, siempre le encantaba cuando dejaba suspirar a sus secretarias… claro excepto una, justo en su oficina estaba Pepper de brazos cruzados-jeje ¿hola?

-apenas y llegas a tiempo, deberías dejar las fiestas y dormir mas temprano-a veces Tony detestaba ese tono autoritario de Pepper.

-por favor, no soy un niño

-pero actúas como uno, a veces me siento más tu niñera que tu asistente personal.

-bueno, lo que importa es que llegue y que el resto de los empresarios aburridos aun están ahí, verdad

-sí, aun no han decidido irse.

-bien-entrando al salón de juntas-buenos días caballeros, lamento la tardanza pero ya podemos comenzar-uno de los hombre se levanto y empezó a explicar sus ideas con una presentación en diapositivas.

_Tres horas después_

-… y así podemos hacer que las ganancias de nuestras industrias suban un 50% por ciento de su producción actual, que le parece seños Stark… ¿señor Stark?

-ZZZZZzzz-hace casi como hora y media que tony se había dormido en su silla

-¡tony!-grito Pepper molesta al ver a Tony dormido y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, poniendo atención a la aburrida exposición que Tony no se digno a escuchar.

-¿eh… sucede algo con el señor Stark? ¿Señorita Potts?

-sí señor, creo que la justa tendrá que darse por terminada-levantándose de su asiento-le hare saber a Stark de lo que se hablo en esta junta, ya se pueden retirar, luego les hare saber la decisión que haya tomado tony

-está bien, recuerde que dejamos esto en sus manos.

-_como siempre_-pensó molesta Pepper, pero dando una buena cara a los demás empresarios-no se preocupe, como asistente personal de Tony me asegurare de que se entere de lo que hablamos en esta junta

-bien-cuando los demás hombres se marcharon, la sonrisa de Pepper desapareció por una expresión de frustración, volteo a ver a Tony que seguía dormido-esta me la pagas imbécil-susurro mientras tomaba su café y se lo aventó a la cara de tony, que al sentir el liquido hirviendo, se levanto de golpe.

-¡Pepper! ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?!

-eso es lo que yo pregunto-calmándose-has estado mas distraído que de costumbre, apenas vienes a estas juntas, y cuando vienes te quedas dormido, tengo que ir a levantarte a tu apartamento, casi todos los días despiertas con una resaca y de todas las mujeres y hombres que te llevas a la cama me impresiona que ninguno haya resultado embarazado

-soy precavido

-¡si eso es lo que veo!-Pepper se detuvo y suspiro reprimiendo las ganas de darle un fuerte golpe a Tony en la cabeza-escucha Tony, eres mi amigo desde que eras solo unos niños y solo me preocupo por ti, pero si no cambias, renunciare… ¡y sabes a la perfección que sin un asistente personal que sepa tolerarte como yo, estas totalmente perdido!-tony solo miraba hacia abajo y cuando volvió a subir el rostro se Pepper se dio cuenta de que traia unos audífonos

-perdón, decías algo, es que me acabaron de enviar un nuevo tono para celular ¿quieres oírlo?-dijo con una sonrisa de "solo me interesa esto". Pepper sentía algo palpitar con fuerza dentro de su cabeza, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

-nada, no eh dicho nada… ten-dejando caerle en sima un montón de hojas.

-todo esto es de lo que se hablo en la junta, en la cual estuviste dormido, léelo y luego toma una BUENA decisión-saliendo de la sala de conferencias

-mmm Pepper ha estado muy estresada últimamente-levantándose y dejando en la mesa los papeles sin leer-no sé si debería darle unas vacaciones o un aumento… o ambos-dijo mientras salía también de la sala de conferencias para ir ahora a su oficina y tomar asiento en su elegante escritorio-que aburrido-de uno de los cajones saco una revista que tenia a escondidas, una en especial que tenía como portada a una chica rubia con enormes pechos y en bikini… bueno que se espera de Ton Stark.

Pasaron unas horas, tony leyó nada mas la mitad de los documentos y firmo aceptando la producción de diferentes mecanismos, que además ayudaría para mejorar su traje de iron-man, Tony iba de salida, se subió a su auto, estaba apunto de arrancar pero Pepper le detuvo

-pepper ya lei los documentos (casi) y los firme, además ya no hay nada que hacer hoy, solo quiero salir un rato a relajarme (en idioma de Tony: solo quiero pasar toda la noche en un club nocturno para cogerme a una sexi chica)

-Tony mañana tienes una junta con Beck Tanner, no puedo dejar que llegues tarde y ebrio mañana, como hoy.

-Pepper, no te preocupes, todo estará bien, solo me divertiré un rato-acelerando a toda velocidad y desapareciendo al girar hacia otra calle.

-es como cuidar a un adolescente-pensó molesta para luego entras en el edificio

Mientras tanto, ya de noche tony entraba a uno de sus clubs nocturnos favoritos, tan rápido como llego fue a la barra por una copa de whiskey mientras que con la mirada examinaba a las bellezas que pudiera haber en ese momento, y antes de escoger a alguna (o alguno) una chica ya estaba sentada a su lado mirándolo seductoramente, era muy sexi, cabello rubio y ondulado hasta la cintura, ojos grises, un cuerpo esbelto cubierto por un ajustado vestido violeta con escote que dejaba ver bien sus perfectos pechos.

-tu eres tony Stark verdad, que haces en un lugar asi-dijo en tono seductor pegando su cuerpo al de tony.

-divirtiéndome y buscando bellezas como tu-pasando su mano por la cintura de la chica.

-déjame decirte que tienes ahorita a una de las mejores en este lugar-tomando un sorbo de la copa de whiskey de tony.

-¿así? ¿y cómo me lo puedes probar?

-déjame demostrártelo esta noche y así sabrás-tony sonrió, esta sería una noche entretenida, pago el whiskey y el y la chica se fueron, subieron a su auto deportivo, y en un par de minutos ya se encontraban en el grandioso pent-house, besándose apasionadamente, hasta llegar a la habitación de tony, y acostarse en su cama, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la chica que ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Los besos descendían por su cuello y estos iban bajando. Los siguiente, solo fueron gritos y gemidos de placer que duraron hasta las 2 de la madrugada.

-eso fue fantástico-susurro la chica, abrazada a tony.

-lo sé, estuviste maravillosa… emm…-ahora que lo pensaba bien, tony se había dado cuenta que después de una apasionada noche, no sabía el nombre de la chica.

-jeje, soy Sasha-dándole un último para luego levantarse y vestirse.

-espera ¿Qué haces?-

-umm ya es tarde y mi esposo se estará preguntando donde estoy

-¿esposo?

-claro, soy casada-dijo la muchacha sonriente-pero no te desanimes, que fuiste mejor que mi propio esposo-cruzando la puerta y yéndose.

-vaya, lo del esposo no me lo espere-ciertamente a tony no le impresiono, no era la única mujer, que se llevaba a la cama teniendo novio o esposo-que importa siempre hay mas-tony intento dormirse y descansar para la junta de mañana con Beck, era divertido salir y tener a muchas mujeres y hombres a sus pies cada noche, aunque había ciertos momentos en que deseaba que por lo menos pasara con el la noche hasta la mañana.

* * *

Alexalu: oh si aja, oh si aja, al fin el capi cuatro wiiiii.

Loki: te tardaste al igual que tardaste en desatarme

Alexalu: lo siento, pero tenía que asegurarme que no me matarías.

Loki: por lo menos no crees que fue un acto muy drástico!

Alexalu: cuando se trata de ti, todo tiene que ser drástico

Loki: humm!

Alexalu: esta bien, esta bien lo sient…. Bueno ya arregle las cosas con Loki, espero que les haya gustado el capi, dejen reviews y porfavor "FIC POR FIC"


	5. Vistas De Amor, Lauren Y Tony

me llevo tiempo lo sé, pero estuve en épocas de examen y apenas y tenía tiempo de comer ¡qué horror! Pero ya termino y hasta ahora es el capi más largo que llevo, por favor les suplico con todo mi corazoncito slash/yaoi que me dejen reviews para saber que si les importo, porfavor déjenme reviews siii, algo chiquito si quieres, ya si lo quieres agrandar pues será su decisión pero porfavor reviews y además.

Guest: perdón por hacerte esperar tanto me alegra que te guste el tony/Loki, eh estado en épocas de exámenes y entregas de proyecto pero aquí esta el capi 5, gózalo y deja reviews . Gabriela taisho: bueno lo de tony, es mi visión de cómo lo veo yo, mi correo es el que esta ahí en mi perfil, hadadelaarena + + Hotmail + .com (para que aparezca porque aveces no aparece completo), y puse a Karen porque los demás personajes estaban ocupados, y se me ocurrió un original jeje mi imaginación. rage harkness: Loki y yo y hemos mejorado nuestra relación personaje-autora, aquí esta el capi disfrutalo nena y perdón si me tarde mucho pero eh estado muy ocupada, pero este fic lo termino porque lo termino.

**NOTA ¡PORFAVOR LEAN ESTA NOTA!**

**Escuchen, estoy muy necesitada de fics de algunas parejas, en especial de la película "constantine(baltazarxconstantine)" "twilight(samxcarlisle)" "batman (batmanxjoker)" "avenger (tonyxloki, thorxloki)" tengo una severa adicción al yaoi, y necesito fics, mi propuesta es "fic por fic" me hacen un fic de algu na de estas parejas y yo les hago un fic de alguna pareja que ustedes quieran, la que sea, si están interesados, consúltenme en mi correo, **

**Hadadelaarena + + Hotmail + .com**

**Me gusta los fic, con romance, mpreg y violación y les hare un fic con lo que ustedes quieras, pero. **

**Este es un nuevo trabajo mío, recuerden, les hare un fic de la pareja que ustedes quieran con lo que ustedes quieran. Pero primero avísenme con un review o envíenme un inbox a mi perfil de fanfiction, para saber que me contactaran****.**

* * *

**5. Vistas de Amor, Lauren Y Tony**

Ya había pasado dos años, desde la decisión que lo llevo a vivir a un nuevo mundo, del cual tenía solo el conocimiento básico, claro ya se había acostumbrado a ser Lauren y no Loki, y tener una vida normal de un humano, sin mucha magia ni lujos, ni prendas de oro, ni ropa de seda, ese día solo era uno más de su vida normal y en verdad agradecía mucho que la magia siempre estaría a su disposición, aunque claro tenía que hacer muchas cosas por el mismo para practicar, lo que solía ser a veces molesto.

_¡Tin! ¡Tin! ¡Tin! ¡Tin! ¡Tin! ¡Tin! _

La alarma que estaba en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama empezó a sonar, sus ojos esmeraldas empezaban a abrirse mirando el reloj digital que marcaba las 6:00am en color rojo brillante, lo apago oprimiendo el botón de la parte superior y el sonido se acabo, tomó asiento en la cama estirándose para aflojar un poco los músculos de la espalda.

-un día mas-susurro aun algo adormilado pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, pues hoy era viernes y los niños y el irían por un helado al salir de la escuela, claro primero es la escuela, Lauren fue al cuarto donde la puerta tenía un cartelito lleno de dibujos que decía "Sleipnir y Jormungand" y entro, fue a la litera, arriba dormía Sleipnir y abajo Jormungand-despierten niños, ya es hora de levantarse-dijo suavemente acariciando el cabello de los hermanos mayores.

-si mami-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, levantándose y bostezando, Sleipnir tenía 8 años e iba en segundo de primaria y Jormungand tenía 6 e iba en segundo de jardín de niños.

-bien, arréglense y luego vayan a desayunar-dejando un beso en la frente de ambos para luego salir e ir a la siguiente puerta, esta decía "Fenris y Hela ", adentro Fenris dormía en su camita individual y hela en su cunita-despierta Fenris, tú y tu hermanita se quedan con la tía Karen, y antes tienes que desayunar.

-peo a un tego seño mami-frotándose los ojitos. Fenris tenía 3 añitos aun le faltaba 1 año para entrar a jardín de niños y Hela tenía 2 años.

-ya dormirás cuando estés con la tía Karen, vamos cariño-salió y ahora fue a su habitación, cogió una toalla y entro al cuarto de baño, tomando una ducha de agua fría para despertarse mejor, la regadera dejaba caer el agua como una lluvia, el agua recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo en suaves caricias las gotas que se deslizaban por su espalda le causaba leves escalofríos, pero se sentía bien-mucho mejor-al salir ya tenía su ropa lista, primero la ropa interior unos bóxer negros, un pantalón negro ligeramente ajustado pero cómodo, una camiseta blanca a botones de manga corta, y unos zapatos negros y bien lustrados, era sencillo pero elegante a la vez, tomo un peine y cepillo su cabello negro hacia tras, un poco de perfume y listo, tomo su mochila-carpeta y fue por hela y Fenris, los vistió y fue a la cocina, unos minutos después llego Sleipnir y Jormungand, ya aseados y vestidos con su uniforme y su mochila.

-ya mami-

-que bien ¿Qué quieren de desayuno?-esa era una de las cosas que tenía que hacer por sí mismo, al principio fue difícil y termino quemándose un par de veces, y Karen no era de mucha ayuda tomando en cuenta que ella tampoco sabía cocinar muy bien, así que aprendió con la opción más fácil, internet. Definitivamente enseñaba mejor que Karen.

-yo quiero cereal-contesto Sleipnir

-yo quiero pan tostado con mermelada-aviso Jormungand mientras se servía un vaso de leche.

-yo quelo papilla-dijo Fenris moviendo su cuchara.

-titi-dijo hela chupándose el pulgar.

-en un segundo-Lauren-sirvió el cereal y leche, puso 3 rebanas de pan tostado y les untó mermelada, sirvió papilla de manzana en un tazoncito y calentó un poco de leche y la deposito en un biberón, y por ultimo una taza de café y unas galletas para él, y así un pequeño y agradable desayuno en familia, hasta que todos terminaron, luego a cepillarse los dientes y a salir. Cuando bajaron del elevador Karen ya estaba como siempre en el mostrador como portera y jugando con su laptop

-buenos días Karen.

-buenos días Loki buenos días niños.

-buenos días tía Karen-dijeron los primeros tres, Hela seguía bebiendo de su biberón.

-¿cómo va el trabajo Karen?-dejando a hela en sus brazos después de dejar un beso en su mejilla.

-ya sabes, todo normal y yo perdiendo el tiempo jugando video juegos en internet.

-ósea lo de siempre-ahora dejándole a Fenris que se subió al mostrados-bien, te dejo a los niños, ya sabes, vuelvo para dejarte a Sleipnir y Jormungand, y luego vuelvo a las siete.

-ok hermanito-acariciando la cabeza de Lauren como si fuese un niño chiquito, le gustaba hacerlo porque sabía que a Lauren no le gustaba.

-deja eso Karen-haciéndose a un lado.

-está bien jeje, pero ya ve, que se te hará tarde,

-bien, hasta luego Karen.

-adiós Lauren.

Loki se subió a su auto y se dirigió a la escuela de sus hijos, que era jardín de niños y primaria, se bajo y los dejo en la entrada con la prefecta.

-adiós hijos, los veo en la hora de salida, tengan-dándoles 20 dólares para cada uno y un beso en la mejilla.

-adiós mami-se despidió Sleipnir entrando a la escuela.

-mami, nos compraras un helado a la salida-dijo Sleipnir haciendole ojitos.

-claro que si mi amor.

-¡gracias mami! Adiós-entrando a la escuela.

-¡adiós!-Loki volvió a su auto y esta vez condujo a industrias Megax, cuando, estaciono su auto enfrente y entro.

-buenos días Gaby

-buenos días Lauren-saludo su compañera de trabaja que bebía que estaba en su escritorio bebiendo una taza de café-por cierto Beck me dijo que cuando llegaras fueras a su oficina.

-ahorita voy-Lauren subió al elevador y dejo sus cosas en su escritorio para luego ir con su jefe-¿me llamo señor Tanner?

-si-aviso Beck que estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando un par de documentos-sabes que hoy es la junta con el jefe de las industrias Stark ¿cierto?

-sí señor, en que le puedo ayudar con ello.

-bueno, me gustaría que tu presentaras las diapositivas con las que explicaremos la producción de nuestra empresa, crees que puedes hacerlo, la junta es en una hora ya te envié las diapositivas por e-mail, léalas, cuando termines guárdalas en tu memoria y cuando llegue Stark hazle pasar a mi oficina.

-sí señor, no fallare-saliendo de la oficina de su jefe para ir a su computadora y revisar su correo electrónico, estaba algo nervioso pues era la primera vez que Beck le pedía un trabajo así, se supone que solo debería revisar y entregar documentos.-maldita sea-susurro un poco molesto ¿y si hacia algo mal?-que estoy pensando, sigo siendo Loki, y no me acobardare por algo tan simple y tonto como una exposición ante mi jefe y otro bobo con traje de empresario-tenía que admitir que después del trabajo Beck lo puso a prueba y fue muy molesto, y aunque a veces se comportara amable con él, a veces seguía siendo molesto, tal vez debió de haber buscado otros trabajos-bien, no hay otra cosa que hacer, busco entre sus documentos hasta que encontró la presentación en PowerPoint y comenzó a leerla.

* * *

Mientras tanto Tony se levanto un poco mejor que ayer, a sabiendas que si Pepper vendría a despertarle y a encontrarle con resaca esta vez lo despertaría pero con agua caliente, y Tony no necesitaba llegar a esos extremos.

-tony ya vamos, dudo que el señor Tanner quiera esperar todo el dia-mirando la hora en el reloj de su celular, otra cosa que detestaba de Tony, impuntual, casi en todo momento

-ya voy, y yo solo espero que valga la pena-arreglando su traje empresarial

-su empresa tiene el segundo puesto, nos beneficiara, eso lo sabes a la perfección.

-sí, eso sí lo sé, es solo que no me agrada.

-serás un niño, Tony.

-tranquila, te prometo que todo saldrá bien, y hare que Tanner se asocie con las industrias Stark-saliendo de su edificio y tomando su auto hacia las industrias Megax, y como siempre se encontró con la poco amigable Gaby-que tal Gaby, no tengo gusto de verte-sonando alegre para molestarla, desde el momento que se conocieron no se agradaron y es por la razon que Tony estuvo saliendo un tiempo con su hermana mayor, y una semana despues, adios... y gaby tuvo que hacerse cargo de las lagrimas de su hermana.

-vaya, digo lo mismo Tony, aun no se porque Beck decidió asociar la empresa con un torpe como tú, pero esa ya es su desicion, si terminos en bancarrota lo culpare por confiarte algo a ti

-tal vez quiere que nuestras emperesas se junten porque sabe que soy el mejor

-o tal vez su estupidez aumento, beck es un bueno hombre, aunque a veces ingenuo y estupipo como acabo de mencionar... claro sin llegar a tu nivel-sus miradas chocaron y casi podía haber una chispa de electricidad entre ellos, pero luego sonó el celular de Gaby, que sin apartar su mirada retadora contesto-¿sí? Si señor, ya llego el señor Stark, si ahorita lo hare pasar a su oficina, sí señor, hasta luego señor Tanner-colgando-el señor Tanner te espera en su oficina para empezar su junta.

-bien, ahí iré, hasta luego Gaby-dirigiéndose al ascensor, cuando Tony se fue Gaby soltó un suspiro molesto.

-como lo odio, a veces ni entiendo como Pepper lo soporta, solo espero que no se atreva a molestar al pobre de Lauren.

* * *

Mientras tanto Loki leía las diapositivas para su presentación para su jefe y el señor Stark, no lo conocía, pero nunca se sabe cuando uno puede ser muy exigente, y esto era para el bien de su empresa así que lo tenía que hacer bien.

-listo, ya estoy listo-soltó un suspiro y luego introdujo la memoria en su computadora, guardo el archivo y cuando la quito esta se cayó al piso y para peor se cayó debajo de su escritorio-mierda-susurro para luego agacharse y empezar a buscar.

Mientas tanto Tony, llegue al último piso y salió, Lauren lo escucho pero tenía que buscar la memoria rápido, y más porque no la encontraba, Tony miro el escritorio vacio, lo cual le extraño.

-¿hay alguien ahí?-esperando que alguien le contestara.

-si-contestó Lauren aun debajo del escritorio buscando la memoria-lamento que no pueda atenderlo, pero se ah caído algo y no lo encuentro señor Stark ¿verdad?

-jeje si-tratando de contener la risa, pues esto le parecía gracioso.

-pase a la oficina del señor Tanner, por favor, él le está esperando.

-esta bien-"vaya que torpe" pensó Tony para luego entrar a la oficina de Tanner-que tal amigo.

-que informal presentación, hola Tony.

-y tu, que mala forma de recibirme-sentándose en la silla enfrente de Beck-así que quieres que Megax sea parte de industrias Stark.

-admito que eso beneficiaria, a mi empresa… pero también a la tuya

-tienes la razón, pero deberías convencerme de ello.

-eh preparado una breve presentación para explicar los beneficio de Megax, claro si me permites.

-hazlo, a eso vine.

-bien-tomando el teléfono-Lauren ya ven… y trae un poco de café por favor-colgando.

-¿Lauren? ¿Quién es Lauren? La conozco o algo así.

-no, no la conoces y no es ella, es el, Lauren es mi asistente personal y es muy bueno en su trabajo, por cierto.

-¿un chico?

-este trabajo es para quien sea que sea eficiente para mi, y él es muy responsable y bueno en este puesto tanto como Pepper, así que no critiques sin conocer-en eso unos toques se hicieron presentes-pasa Lauren-sin más la puerta se abrió, Tony estaba preparado para decir un posible comentario sarcástico, pero tan pronto como vio al joven que entro, se quedo sin palabras y sintió que todo se volvía en cámara lenta, casi podía ver como el joven caminaba hacia ellos con lentitud para hacer más largo el momento, era tan hermoso y sexi, con ese cuerpo esbelto y delgado cubierto por aquellos pantalones ligeramente ajustados que enmarcaban sus piernas y esa camisa blanca que tenía el primero botón y los dos últimos desabrochado dejando ver un poco el ombligo, su piel era tan blanca y fina como la misma porcelana, su cabello negro y largo estabas peinado hacia atrás rozando suavemente su espalda dejando descubierto su fino y bello rostro decorado con esas brillantes gemas que eran sus ojos esmeraldas cubiertos por unos lentes rectangulares de armazón delgado, en una mano llevaba unos papeles y en otra un paquete con dos cafés, acaso esa belleza era un ángel o algo así.

-buenos días señor Tanner, un gusto en conocerle señor Stark-dejando los dos cafés en el escritorio y extendiéndole a tony un folder-para usted señor Stark, por si a lo ultimo le queda alguna duda.

-gracias Lauren-dijo Tanner, mientras que Tony seguía sin decir nada solo seguía con la vista al asistente personal de Beck. Lauren se dirigió a la computado de Beck conectando el proyector y la memoria mostrando las diapositivas, Lauren se coloco a un lado y empezó a hablar.

-señor Stark, quisiera empezar explicando los beneficio de nuestra empresa con su alta producción de materiales que la suya necesitaría y…-Tony solo asentía observando los rosados labios moverse.

-si-contestaba a todo "Beck tenía razón me equivoque, el no es torpe, es perfecto muy perfecto" de ahí pasaron varios minutos hasta que Lauren termino.

-y bien señor Stark ¿Qué le parece nuestra propuesta? Podría aceptar asociarse con Megax.

-por… por supuesto… a… acepto-tanto Lauren como Beck parecían sorprendidos por la respuesta de Tony.

-que bueno-hablo Tanner para luego mirar a Lauren-buen trabajo Lauren, ya puedes retirarte y recuérdame darte un buen aumento.

-no lo olvidare señor-sonriendo y retirándose, cuando Beck y Tony se quedaron solos, Beck hablo.

-oye, ya tan rápido te fijaste en Lauren, deberás que tú no tienes remedio-en un tono burlón-pero te advierto que algo con lauren puede ser conplicado-refiriendose a los hijos de lauren, pero no le dijo nada para que Tony se enterara por si mismo de la vida de Lauren, y no jusgara nada con anticipacion.

-¿eh?-despertando de su trance, sin escuchar la advertencia de beck-claro que no, es lindo lo se, pero no para tanto-levantándose-escucha ya me tengo que ir, luego vendré a firmar lo que sea que tenga que firmar, adiós-saliendo tan rápido como pudo de la oficina de Tanner, tenia que ver a Lauren, cuando fue al escritorio de Lauren no estaba y cuando vio pasar a otra secretaria le pregunto.

-hola, oye ¿has visto a Lauren? el asistente personal de Beck-la muchacha algo extrañado por lo rápido de la pregunta le contesto.

-eh… sí, creo que fue a la cafetería…-la chica no tuvo tiempo de terminar cuando Tony ya se había ido

Aun estaba nervioso, pero lo había hecho bien y al fin término, había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba.

-por lo menos Beck me dará un aumento-sirviéndose una taza de café, se quito sus lentes un momento y los puso en la orilla-que día-se los iba a poner otra vez cuando estos se deslizaron y cayeron, Lauren se agacho para tomarlos pero alguien mas ya lo había hecho.

-más cuidado, podrían romperse-Tony tomo los lentes de Lauren y se los puso suavemente-déjame decirte que lo único que hizo que aceptara fuiste tú, buen trabajo.

-gracias-colocándose bien los lentes y dándole un sorbo a su café-fue algo de última hora, y me alegra que todo haya salido bien señor Stark.

-por favor, llámame Tony, señor Stark suena demasiado formal, por cierto, como dijiste que te llamaban Lauren ¿qué?

-Lauren Laufeyson-esto lo dijo un poco más cansado, Stark era amable pero también había oído por parte de las demás secretarias, mas especifico de parte de Gaby, que era un Casanova fastidioso, y que hablar con el podría ser molesto.

-un gusto en conocerte Lauren Laufeyson-tomando la mano de Lauren y besándola suavemente-lo cual extraño y molesto mas a Lauren pero trato de mostrarlo.

-también yo-

-oye quisiera saber si tu quisieras…-Tony era directo y le iba a preguntar si quería salir a una cita cuando el celular de Lauren sono.

-un segundo por favor-contesto mientras Tony pensaba en lo inoportuno de la llamada-hola mi amor-y con eso ahora si Tony puso atención-estoy en el trabajo mi cielo, si llegare temprano para la cena, lo sé, prometí que te daría algo especial después del trabajo y lo tendrás, bien, adiós, te veo en casa, no te preocupes amor, si, adiós Sleipnir-colgando-y, bien que era lo que quería decirme.

-emm nada, esto… ¿estás casado?-"quien será ese que le hablo, estará casado, se ve que Lauren si le ama en serio"

-eh? No-"y no es algo que yo quiera en este momento"-¿Por qué?

-solo curiosidad-"¡qué bien! Eso significa que un tengo oportunidad"-bueno, supongo que te veré en otra ocasión, adiós Lauren-extendiendo su mano.

-adiós Tony-correspondiendo para que luego Tony se fuera, unas horas después de aquel encuentro Loki se fue para ir por sus hijos a la escuela, estos como siempre lo recibieron con un feliz abrazo-muy bien, quien de ustedes pequeños, me llamo.

-yop-Sleipnir alzo la mano.

-bueno, entonces vamos por el helado-ambos pasaron a la heladería que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y luego se fueron a casa en el auto de Lauren-como les fue en la escuela hijos.

-me inscribe al club de natación de la escuela-empezó Jormungand

-jardín de niños o la escuela en general.

-la escuela en general y la maestra dice que soy de los más rápidos que haya visto-a Loki no le sorprendió, Jormungand fue después de todo una serpiente marino por varios siglos.

-que bien querido y tu Sleipnir

-hice un nuevo amigo, un chico que dice que viene de Inglaterra, le dije que nosotros también, hablamos, jugamos y ahora somos mejores amigos, se llama James y me agrada mucho.

-que bueno ¿algo más?

-sip, dice que soy lindo y me hizo prometer que cuando seamos grandes yo me casare con el-ahora si Loki pareció sorprendido que incluso freno el auto de golpe.

-y… y ¿se lo prometiste?

-dije que lo iba a pensar, vi en una película que un matrimonio es algo muy enserio, y le dije que seriamos amigos y ya de grandes veríamos eso-sonriendo.

-buena respuesta hijo.

-uh uh Sleipnir y james, sentados en un árbol, besándose, mua mua-empezo a cantar Jormungand.

-¡calla Jormungand! ¡Que somos amigos! ¡Y no nos hemos besados!-se quejo Sleipnir que tenia las mejillas sonrojaditas, por la idea de que su hermano menor piense que ellos ya son algo mas.

-jejeje solo jugaba.

-tranquilos niños, son solo cosas del amor, que luego ya conocerán ustedes-hablo Loki mientras seguía conduciendo a casa, al llegar Karen seguía en el mostrador-hola Karen-entrando al departamento de Karen mientras que los niños corrían a ver el televisor junto con Fenris y hela.

-hola Loki ¿Cómo te fue?-entraron a la cocina y ambos se sentaron en la mesa para almorzar, Karen le sirvió un poco de pescado frito, ensalada y jugo de naranja.

-Beck me dejo un trabajo sorpresa, hice una presentación para el y el jefe de otra empresa llamada Tony Stark y este se comporto un poco extraño, pero eso ya me lo había dicho Gaby.

-así son las cosas-ambos siguieron platicando hasta que Lauren termino y tuvo que regresar al trabajo.

-bueno, ya me voy Karen, recuerda que los niños hagan la tarea, hela duerma su siesta de la tarde y que los niños se quiten el uniforme para lavarlo ¿si?

-como siempre

-bien, adiós Karen-Loki tomo sus cosas y regreso al trabajo, cuando llego Gaby ya estaba tan puntual como siempre-siempre a tiempo Gaby.

-igualmente Lauren ¿y los niños?

-de maravilla-regresando a su puesto de trabajo, era viernes y eso significaba mucho trabajo para no tener nada el fin de semana.

Pepper estaba sorprendida, lo de Tanner y Megax funciono, pero también le sorprendía el hecho de que era viernes, ya eran las 7 y Tony aun no se arreglaba para ir a un club nocturno, no, estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo como si allí estuviera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Tony… ¿estás bien?

-sí, estoy de maravilla-sonriendo y tomando asiento-¿Qué crees Pepper eh conocido un ángel?

-ahora si me preocupas ¿Qué bebiste?

-hablo en serio, hoy en la junta, Tanner preparo una exposición y la presento su asistente personal, se llama Lauren, y es el chico mas sexi, hermoso y perfecto que eh visto en mi vida.

-oh no Tony, esto ya no es una aventura con una de una sola noche, es el asistente personal de Beck, si cometes una estupidez con el, te metes en problemas con Tanner.

-pero yo no pienso así con Lauren, hablo que… sentí algo diferente cuando lo vi, el… él es tan hermoso, tienes unos bellos ojos que nunca eh visto, y cuando oigo su voz, siento que oigo la música más hermosa del mundo, es algo así como si yo… como si yo…

-¿Cómo si estuvieras enamorado?-con un tono pícaro-bien… supongo que tal vez incluso tu, puedas hablar enserio con el tema del amor, solo te digo…-dirigiéndose a la salida para disfrutar un fin de semana tranquila sin preocuparse de alguna tontería de Tony-…que no cometas alguna tontería, de la que te puedas arrepentir-yéndose y dejando solo a Tony.

-no lo hare-hoy no tenia ánimos para salir, solo quería permanecer tranquilo en su habitación pensado en Lauren y tratando de recordar lo hermoso que sonaba su voz.

Su horario ya había terminado y solo le quedaba volver con su familia, de regreso a casa ya era de noche, cuando el semáforo brillaba en rojo, le gustaba ver el cielo nocturno, las estrellas aun eran visibles, hasta cierto punto extrañaba Asgard, pero solo en los momentos de su infancia, eso ya era pasajero, la verdad es que solo había dos personas a quienes extrañaba, y esa era su "madre" Frigga y Sigyn, al parecer solo a ellas les importo, pero cada vez que miraba las luces de Manhattan, Nueva York, recordaba que tenia a sus hijos, tenía a Karen, a su compañera de trabajo Gaby y el apoyo de su jefe Tanner. Sin darse cuenta ya regreso a su casa, subió a su departamento y ahí estaba Karen y sus pequeños que al verlo lo recibieron con un abrazaron, mientras se acercaba Karen con Hela en sus brazos.

-¡mami!-aferrándose a sus piernas

-mami-hablo Jormungand-Sleipnir y yo aprendimos a hacer tu café favorito, está en la cocina... ¡ahu!-no terminó de hablar cuando sintió a su hermanito Fenris morder su brazo y babearlo-¡está bien! Fenris también ayudo con el café-ahora Fenris le soltó sonriendo.

-gracias hijos

-café negro, una cucharada de azúcar y dos de chocolate en polvo belga-continuo Sleipnir que junto con sus hermanos guiaron a su mami a la cocina, tomo asiento y probo el café, definitivamente sabia delicioso.

-insistieron en que querían hacerte un café ellos solitas para cuando llegaras-aviso Karen-acaso no son adorables si lo son.

-si lo son-abrazando a sus pequeños.

-bueno-dejando a hela en brazos de Loki-me tengo que ir, no puedo descuidar mi puesto, no puedo arriesgarme, adiós Loki.

-adiós Karen-ambos se despidieron y Loki se quedo con sus pequeños-bien ¿Quién quiere ver la tele?

-¡yo!-los tres corrieron a la sala y se sentaron en la alfombre a ver una película de inmediato, Loki fue después con hela en brazos bebiendo de su biberón. Dos horas después el único que veía la tele era Fenris, Jormungand estaba dibujando, Hela jugaba con sus muñecos de peluche, Sleipnir trataba de armar un rompecabezas y Loki leía un libro, de vez en cuando uno se le acercaba para preguntarle alguna duda y él se las respondía, una hora después, Loki estaba abrazando a Sleipnir ambos viendo ahora una película, Hela jugaba con unos bloques, Jormungand tocaba un piano de juguete y Fenris pasaba las páginas de un libro con imágenes 3D, una hora después hela estaba dormido, los otros tres ya bostezaban y Loki también ya estaban cansados.

-vengan niños ya es hora de dormir- le puso a hela su mameluco y luego la dejo en su cunita, ayudo a Fenris a cambiarse lo cubrió con su mantita-buenas noches cariño.

-buenas noches mami-y al instante el pequeño se quedo dormido. Loki ahora fue con los otros dos que ya se había puesto sus pijamas y acostados en su cama esperando a su mami-buenas noches Jormungand-dándole un beso en la mejilla y arropándole.

-buenas noches mami-durmiéndose, ahora fue con Sleipnir.

-mami-en un tono más cansado-¿crees que James quiera casarse conmigo de grande?

-jeje claro que si-acariciando los largos cabellos negros que le llegaban hasta sus hombros-eres muy hermoso y especial-dándole un beso en la frente y cubriéndole con su mantita-buenas noches hijo.

-buenas noches mami-cerrando sus ojitos y quedando profundamente dormido. Ahora Loki fue a su cuarto, tomo su toalla tomo un baño en la bañera llenándola con agua tibia que relajaba su cuerpo.

-mucho mejor-estuvo así un rato hasta que termino de bañarse y salió, después de ponerse un pantalón gris sencillo y una camiseta verde oscura holgada, se seco su cabello negro y luego se recostó en su cama después de apagar la luz, estaba cansado, pero su mente estaba ocupada recordando al jefe de industrias Stark- Tony-Loki tenía que admitir que Stark era atractivo, se quedo unos minutos pensando hasta que ahora sí, tanto física como mentalmente estaba cansando y termino dormido, había una pesadilla que se repetía cada cierto tiempo, cada mes, o cada dos semanas y justo ahora la tenia. Estaba encerrado en su habitación en Asgard, después de que Odín le quito a Sleipnir, estaba llorando hasta que la puerta se destrozo en pedazos y entro un guerrero de cabello negro y ojos miel, que le miraba con amor, se acercaba a él y le besaba mientras que Loki, aun sorprendio, le correspondía con gusto-te amo-susurro aquel misterioso caballero

-y... yo, yo tambien-no lo conocia y aun asi supo que contestar ¿amor otra vez? ¡no! eso ya no era para el, bastantes bastardos de otros mundos ya le habian dicho eso... pero su presencia le tranquilizaba, y podia sentir que aquellas palabras contenian toda la verdad.

-y siempre te protegeré-mirando con intensidad las bellas esmeraldas que eran los ojos de loki, en sueños Loki sonreía, al fin la pesadilla cambio por algo mejor.

* * *

Alexalu: espero que les haya gustado ¡al fin se conocieron!

Loki: bueno, debo de admitir que no estuvo tan mal

Tony: ¡me encantan! yo seré el caballero de armadura dorada que salva a su princesa.

Alexalu: ¡sí! Y que Loki es un vestido de princesa.

Tony: con corsé y escote

Alexalu y tony: que sexi!

Loki: par de idiotas si siguen así, para el próximo capi no aparezco.

Alexalu y tony: jeje ups n.n'

Alexalu: bueno espero que les haya gustado, por favor este si se los hice especialmente para ustedes, es el ms largo que llevo hecho y ya le puse romance por favor déjenme reviews.


	6. Pesima Mañana, Inusual Reecuentro

Sé que me eh tardado mucho y lo siento, antes me preguntaba porque las autoras se tardaban y ahora lo sé, la inspiración a veces tarda, y el tiempo sientes que te cae encima pero esto es especial para ustedes un regalito de navidad ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

**Untamed-Valkyrie****: **lo sé son tan lindos, amo a los hijos de Loki, y también me sorprende que el capi me haya quedado largo, gracias por seguir leyendo. **Diana2jw: **espero que te haya gustado, se que este capitulo será algo… impactante jeje, sigue leyendo y comentando me alegra que sigas con mi fic. **Guest: **gracias por seguir leyendo y en verdad lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar y lo siento, pero te juro que terminare este fic, talvez me tarde pero lo continuare hasta que quede completo, gracias por tus comentarios y espero que me sigas enviando comentarios este es mi regalo para ti, para las demás que comentan y que me leen, por lo del fic de Jacob y Edward, me gusto, y ya tengo una idea, empezare a trabajar en el fic, no se si tu eres escritora, porque yo también busco un fic de una pareja jeje, me gustaría ponerme en contacton contigo por los fic, mi correo esta en mi perfil, las letras azules o también mi face, ahí esta el nombre y mi imagen de facebook en una imagen de loki. No te preocupes solo soy una autora. **Rage harkness: **aqui está el capi nena, me alegra que te siga gustando mi fic, sigue comentándome, me gustan tus comentarios y ya le pase tu recado a Tony, sigue leyendo el fic, habrá buenos y malos momentos, al igual que mucho amor. Mi correo esta en mi perfil, el que esta en letras azules. Abajo del anuncio de fic por fic, también puedes buscarme por facebook, ahí está mi nombre y tengo como imagen de facebook una imagen de Loki. **Nocturnal reader** : me alegra tener una nueva seguidora en mi fic, estoy feliz de que te guste, y espero emocionada que me sigas leyendo y comentando y lo se, si Loki se hubiera enterado de todo esto antes, el hubiera escapado con sus pequeños y no hubiera sucedido todo lo de avengers y los chidauri, oh Loki, el será feliz en este fic.

**NOTA ¡PORFAVOR LEAN ESTA NOTA!**

**Escuchen, estoy muy necesitada de fics de algunas parejas, en especial de la película "constantine(baltazarxconstantine)" "twilight(samxcarlisle)" "batman (batmanxjoker)" "bleach (kyorakuxstarrk)" tengo una severa adicción al yaoi, y necesito fics, mi propuesta es "fic por fic" me hacen un fic de algu na de estas parejas y yo les hago un fic de alguna pareja que ustedes quieran, la que sea, si están interesados, consúltenme en mi correo, **

**Hadadelaarena + arrova + Hotmail + .com**

**Me gusta los fic, con romance, mpreg y violación y les hare un fic con lo que ustedes quieras, pero. **

**Este es un nuevo trabajo mío, recuerden, les hare un fic de la pareja que ustedes quieran con lo que ustedes quieran. Pero primero avísenme con un review o envíenme un inbox a mi perfil de fanfiction, para saber que me contactaran****.**

**6. pésima mañana, inusual reencuentro **

Era un bueno, de esos que daban la sensación de nunca querer levantarse y al parecer el destino lo escucho, pero de otra manera y de una muy mala, pues justo en medio de la noche, las baterías del despertador se acabaron y los números en rojo brillante se apagaron, y de ahí, ya no había nada que anunciase la hora de levantarse…. Ese no sería al principio la mejor de sus mañanas, no al principio.

Aun estaba un poco cansado, pero algo en su cabeza le decía que tenía que levantarse pero ¿Por qué? Aun no sonaba su despertador, era lunes y se supone que esos días daban menos gana de levantarse de la cama, Loki intento dormirse otra vez, pero al intentarlo ya no pudo así que decidió levantarse, ahí noto que el despertador estaba apagado y ahora si un poco asustado, tomo con rapidez su celular que estaba en la mesita de noche y al ver la hora, salió de la cama con rapidez y corrió al cuarto de sus hijo mayores, pues cuanto fue su sorpresa al ver que su celular tenia la hora de 7:00 am, cuando debió de levantarse a las 6:00. Y sin ninguna suavidad y delicadeza abrió la puerta con brusquedad haciendo que los dos niños se despertaran, incluso Jormungand término cayéndose de la cama.

-¡aayy!-se quejo el pequeño mientras se tallaba su cabecita.

-¿Qué pasa mami?-Sleipnir se bajo de la cama de arriba asustado por repentina manera en que su madre los despertó.

-¡es tarde! ¡Son las seis!

-¡las seis!-los niños gritaron al mismo tiempo, nunca se habían levantado tarde.

-¡no vamos a estar listos en media hora!-dijo Sleipnir mirando el reloj de su cuarto.

-no llegaremos a tiempo a la escuela…

-escuchen, se que les digo que aprendan a no vivir de la magia y que no la usen mucho, pero….-mirando el reloj ahora eran las 6:05am-pero úsenla para vestirse lo más rápido posible-y ambos pequeños le obedecieron.

Al salir fue corriendo al cuarto de los más pequeños, y como ninguno sabe aun usar su magia, tuvo que utilizar la suya y literalmente en menos de un segundo ambos ya estaban vestidos y listos, los dejo en la sala y volvió corriendo a su habitación, al parecer este día seria de puro correr, pues desde que se levanto el pobre Loki ah estado corriendo por toda la casa, un baño rápido, magia para vestirse y arreglarse, preparar la comida, incluso cepillarse los dientes, pues sentía que el tiempo avanzaba rápido.

Cuando al fin salió de su habitación ya estaba listo… bueno, casi listo, su cabello estaba despeinado y su ropa un poco arrugada, ya en ese momento no se puso a pensar en cómo se veía, corrió hacia la cocina pero antes de llegar sus dos pequeños estaban en la sala recostados en el sofá, aunque igual que el, sus uniformes no estaban muy presentables y su cabello no estaba mejor que los uniforme.

-no… no se preocupen intentare hacerles algo de desayunar rápido-dirigiendo a la cocina

-ya comimos-dijo Jormungand mientras que Sleipnir solo asentía, ya que después de haber sido despertados con brusquedad y activarse tan solo un par de minutos ahora solo volvían a sentir sueños y la necesidad de ir a sus camas y dormir aunque sea con el uniforme puesto.

-¿pero que comieron?

-tomamos un vaso de leche y… y…

-galletas-termino Sleipnir la frase.

-¡eso!

-bien, entonces vámonos-yendo por los mas chiquitos. Hela no tardo en volverse a dormir, mientras que Fenris cerraba y abria los ojitos lentamentente, queriendo volver a la comodidad de su cama.

-¡pero mamá tú no has comido!

-desayunare algo en el trabajo.

-…-los dos solo le quedaron mirando, sin decir nada, como diciendo con la mirada "no te creemos"

-enserio, se los prometo-sus hijos se miraron y decidieron creerle-muy bien, ahora vámonos-y antes de salir, alguien empezó a tocar la puerta rápidamente-¡ay voy!-al abrir la puerta ahí estaba Karen que parecía muy preocupada.

-¡¿Lauren que pasa?! ¡Ya son las 7:30 y no han bajado!

-nos retrasamos y… ¡¿las 7:30?! ¡Maldita sea!

-¡Lauren los niños!-regañándole por la grosería

-perdón, estoy algo estresado-entregándole a los más pequeños dándoles un beso rápido en la mejilla-me voy, ya sabes la rutina.

-si, que te vaya bien y que llegues a ti…-no tuvo tiempo de terminar cuando Lauren salió del departamento con Sleipnir y Jormungand, y como si de por si no todo ya estuviera lo suficientemente pésimo en el momento en que se subió a su automóvil y trato de hacerle arrancar este no se movió y hizo ese molesto ruido gastado

-no, no, no… ahora no ¿Por qué a mí?

-¿Qué pasa mami?-Sleipnir asomo su cabecita y le pregunto preocupado al ver a su mamá recargar la cabeza en el volante.

-nos iremos en taxi-saliendo del auto lo más rápido que pudo, casi cayéndose cuando bajo. Apenas los niños bajaron Loki ya había conseguido un taxi-suban-los pequeños no dijeron nada, entraron al taxi y Lauren en el lugar del copiloto. El taxi arranco, el hombre que conducía era joven y con ese aspecto de rebelde incluso con algunos tatuajes.

-¿adónde te llevo precioso?-el hombre se detuvo en un semáforo rojo y se volteo hacia Lauren, dándole una mirada coqueta. El taxi estaba dividido en dos secciones la de pasajero de atrás y la de copiloto y conductor de adelantes, había una especie de vaya que lo dividía y no se podía escuchar ruido, eso lo aprovecho Lauren que también le dirigió la mirada, una fría y escalofriante que hizo que el conductor retrocediera de miedo, y sin decir nada Lauren tomó al conductor del cuello de la camisa estrellándolo contra la puerta.

-escúchame idiota, a mi no me vas a venir con estupideces, conduces, me llevas a la escuela y luego a las industrias Megax, y si te pasas de listo, que evidentemente de inteligente se ve que no tienes nada, aun así te hare sufrir como nunca te han hecho sufrir, asomando de su carpeta una daga de plata que se llevo el día en que escapo de Asgard, eso fue suficiente.

-cla… claro, no… no hay problema-temblando del miedo al ver como su pasajero tomaba la daga y la acercaba a su cuello.

-que bueno-sonriendo y guardando el arma, cuando el semáforo cambio a color verde el taxi arranco y la primera parada fue en la primaria-bien niños, 20 dólares-entregándoles esa cantidad a cada uno-los veo a la hora de salida.

-sip-el primero en entrar fue Jormungand, pero Sleipnir se quedo un rato más.

-¿está todo bien mami?

-si hijo, ya te dijo, estoy estresado por todo esto, nunca nos había pasado-acariciándole su cabecita y dándole un último beso en la frente para calmarle-ya entra, se te hará tarde y a mí también.

-está bien, te veo a la hora de salida-entrando a la escuela.

-adios hijo-cuando el pequeño entro Lauren se volteo con su misma expresión seria hacia el conductor-a las industrias Megax AHORA.

-s… si-el hombre desesperado por bajar a su pasajero incluso termino incluso pasándose unos altos, hasta que por fin llegaron-listo, aquí… jeje estamos.

-bien-bajando del auto y pagándole al hombre.

-¡¿40 dólares?! ¡Hice dos viajes y fueron largos!-ahora Lauren sonrió con picardía.

-sí, y si usted no hubiese sido un pervertido estúpido yo le hubiera pagado lo que es debido, pero no va a ser así-cerrando la puerta con fuerza y dirigiéndose al edificio, ojala no se meta en problemas con Beck, lo que no le interesaría, pero para su lastima el es su jefe y el que le paga.

-buenos días Lauren-saludo Gaby-oye ya son las 8:05am, eso ya es tarde para ti ¿Qué paso?

-tuve una mala mañana, con suerte lleve a los niños a tiempo a la escuela y ahorita llegue con retraso.

-oye no te preocupes Beck no ah llegado el también se retrasa y lo sabes, hay veces que ah llegado a la las 11 incluso-tratando de darle ánimos, que en serio era lo que le faltaba.

-por favor Gaby… él es el jefe aquí, puede faltar si eso es lo que quiere, no le afecta en nada, el idiota me tiene que pagar a mi-masajeándose ligeramente la frente, Lauren sentía venir pronto un dolor de cabeza.

-tienes razón, pero solo será una vez.

-sí, pero desde que me levante, todo ah salido mal-soltando un cansado suspiro mientras miraba su reloj-bueno, mejor me voy, tengo que adelantar trabajo.

-yo también-volviendo a la computadora.

Antes de empezar a trabajar paso por un café, necesitaba algo que lo mantuviera despierta, pues además de levantarse tarde, se sentía muy cansado, con ganar de aun querer seguir durmiendo.

-hola Lauren-saludo su jefe Beck.

-buenos días señor Tanner.

-hey ¿Por qué esa expresión tan seria?-tomando las mejillas de Lauren para que sonriera a la fuerza, Beck siempre hacia eso para molestar un poco a su asistente personal, pero cuando vio la frialdad en aquellos ojos verdes rápido se aparto-jeje lo siento, no sabía que hoy no estabas de humor-después de esto, Lauren respiro suavemente y trato de calmarse.

-lo siento señor, pero no eh tenido un buen día.

-no hay problema, se que a veces puedo resultar molesto, hasta ya se me olvido para que vine-se quedo con cara pensando hasta que se acordó de lo que iba a decir-escucha, encontré unos documentos que debí trabajar y checar y…-moviendo las manos.

-y usted quiere que yo…-haciendo que su jefe prosiguiera.

-¡ah sí! Tengo que ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermana…. A la fuerza y si no voy ella me matara.

-¿Frida?

-si-haciendo cara de molestia-y necesito que te quedes un poquito tarde para terminar el trabajo.

-¿y cuanto seria un poquito tarde?-temeroso de la respuesta, ahora también saldría tarde del trabajo, sip este día esta "mejorando"

-no sé, tal vez hasta las 10, diez y media cuanto mucho.

-¿diez y media?-"_¡diez y media! ¡Para él será fácil decir eso!"_

-¿podrás hacer el trabajo por favor?-dándole una mirada suplicante pero Lauren seguía pensando-te volveré a dar un aumento, pero por favor, mi hermana si es capaz de matarme.

-… está bien… ¡pero si voy a querer el aumento!

-por supuesto que te lo daré ¡gracias!-busco en su portafolio como loco hasta que saco tres carpetas que estaban muy llenas de quien sabe cuántos papeles-ahí está todo lo que necesitas para el trabajo, en verdad ¡gracias!-salió corriendo del escritorio de Lauren y luego del edificio.

-si… de nada-mirando la enorme cantidad de documentos, definitivamente Beck necesitaba organizarse mejor en su trabajo-bueno, mejor a empezar-cuando abrió la carpeta, salieron volando unos cuantos documentos-¡Tanner…! Tranquilos, solo haz tu trabajo y olvida de una vez la idea de asesinar a tu jefe-se decía una y otra vez aprovechando que estaba solo y nadie le oía.

Lo siguientes en su trabajo, fue leer, teclear en la computadora, checar si la información estaba correcta, actualizar algunos cambios, corregir errores, imprimir y sacar copias, así estuvo hasta que dieron las 12:30pm y solo había terminado una carpeta, y ya solo faltaba media hora para pasar por sus hijos a la escuela y ese tiempo también era para almorzar y no podía perder tiempo. Solo había una cosa que hacer… llamar a Karen. Tomo su celular esperando que Karen tuviera el suyo a la mano.

_-¿hola?-se oyó la de Karen del otro lado de la llamada._

-hola Karen, soy yo Lauren, escuchar el tarado de Beck me dejo mucho trabajo de última hora y no podre pasar por los niños a la escuela ¿podrías ir por ellos por favor? Solo será por hoy, para mañana, con suerte hoy terminare todo esto-sonando un poco desesperado.

-_hay no te preocupes y aquí yo siempre te apoyare con los niños, pasare por ellos a las 1:00pm._

-gracias, en verdad te lo agradezco.

-_de nada hermanito ¡bye!-colgando_

-ahora solo faltan los niños-marcando al celular de Sleipnir-hola cariños ¿Cómo estás?

-_hola mami, estoy bien, estoy en clase de educación física, y la maestra fue a la dirección, tengo tiempo de hablar._

-que bueno, necesitaba avisarte algo importante.

_-¿Qué es?_

-mira, hoy tengo mucho trabajo, en verdad mucho y no voy a poder ir por ti y tu hermano, así que pasaran por ti tu tía Karen.

-¿seguro que no puedes venir por nosotros?-sonando un poco triste, pues Loki siempre ah ido por ellos.

-si cariño, pero solo será por esta vez, además creo que saldré algo tarde del trabajo.

-está bien, entiendo, es tu trabajo, aun así te veré cuando vuelvas

-gracias hijo, avísale a tu hermano cuando puedas bye-ahora si, solo le quedaba seguir trabajando, y esperando que hoy pudiera terminar todo su trabajo.

-adiós mami-se despidió Sleipnir, mirando un poco triste su celular.

-¿Qué paso Sleipnir?-pregunto preocupado su mejor amigo, James, que no le gustaba ver triste al ojiverde.

-mi mamá va estar muy ocupada en su trabajo, y vendrá por mí, mi tía Karen, me gusta la tía Karen, pero mami siempre ah venido por nosotros, espero que ya no tenga más trabajo.

-tranquilo que solo es por un día-tomando el lindo rostro de Sleipnir en una de sus manos.

-sí pero…

-shuu-callándole-no hagas tanto escándalo por eso, que tal si mejor hacemos algo mejor-sugirió James, acercando su rostro al del ojiverde, sus labios estaban cerca hasta que…

-¡¿Qué haces?!-Sleipnir se aparto-solo tenemos 8 años, y no me venga que para el amor no hay edad porque eso ya me lo habías dicho la otra vez-yéndose a otro lado.

-¡no!¡no!¡no!¡espera!... aahh esto no paso en la película-siguiendo al menor (por estura) antes de que se alejara más de él.

No debió de haberse hecho muchas ilusiones con Tony, pues después de un fin de semana de "abstinencia" de clubs nocturnos y bebidas, Tony volvió a salir temprano de la empresa y se fue, Pepper podía sentir otra vez aquel dolor de cabeza, Tony seguía sin contestarle la llamada y a Pepper se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

-¡hola Pepper!-en el teléfono se podía escuchar música a alto volumen, sip, Tony ya estaba ahí.

-te juro que no se para que confió en ti, hoy vuelves temprano porque vuelves temprano o si no, créeme que renuncio, también tengo mis limites-sonaba molesta, de verdad molesta eso si era malo.

-está bien, está bien, llegare temprano, no te estreses-colgando.

-¡Tony…! ¡Eres un imbécil-pero para que, el ya no la escucho. Ya había pasado horas y eran las 10 y media, y no podía irse sin entregarle unos documentos por parte de la industria Megax, y justamente Tony ya venía de regreso, pero un poco ebrio y con solo eso, ya podía arruinar todo.

Ya habían pasado horas hasta que por fin habia termino todos los trabajos atrasados de las tres carpetas, Lauren miro el reloj de la computadoras 10 y media, tenía que salir ya, era tarde y dudaba mucho que sus pequeños estuviesen dormidos, guardo todos sus archivos y salió del edificio casi corriendo, desesperándose por lo lento del elevador.

-que tarde es-incluso Gaby ya se había ido. Aun habia personas, pero muy pocas, y lo mejor era regresar lo mas antes posible, al salir del edificio intento conseguir un taxi pero ninguno paso y después de lo sucedido en la mañana tampoco tenia animos de tomar, solo le quedaba ir a la parada de autobús que estaba dos calles adelante, justo al cruzar la primera calle vio el autobús, talvez si corria lo suficientemente rápido, llegaría a la parada para tomar el autobús, sin pensarlo mucho, hizo lo que pensó y corrió, estaba a punto de llegar a la parada solo tenía que cruzar una calle, sin fijarse en las luces del semáforo que estaban en verde cruzo y no se fijo en un auto que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia él, estaba a unos pocos metros, en ese entonces ya no pudo hacer mas, cuando el auto termino chocando con él.

Para Tony era temprano, las 10 y media era buena hora, y si, se sentía un poco mareado, tal vez bebió un "poquito" más de la cuenta, por lo menos ya iba a llegar a su casa, y Pepper no se quejaría tanto y…

-¡los documento que me iban a dar Pepper!-se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de su mano, sin querer perder más tiempo acelero pasándose varios altos y algunas luceros rojas, al querer dar la vuelta en calle, esta estaba en luz verde, pero eso no significaba acelerar más de la cuenta, y no se fijo en la persona que iba a cruzar la calle, lo siguiente fue en cuestión de segundos, cuando su impacto con aquella persona-oh… por… dios…-de la impresión la estupidez de su estado de ebriedad se fue, estuvo unos segundos así, hasta que analizo lo sucedido, salió del auto y su sorpresa aumento cuando vio que la persona que había atropellado, era la misma en la que estuvo pensando todo el fin de semana ¡había atropellado a Lauren!-¡no, quería volver a verle! ¡Pero no así!-la sangre bajaba de la cabeza de Lauren formando un pequeño charco en el suelo, no sabia que hacer y siguió sus instintos que aun estando un poco ebrio no le sirvió de ayuda.

Tomo con suavidad en cuerpo de Lauren en sus brazos, que ahorita estaba inconsciente, y lo subió a su auto, Tony volvió a acelerar y ahora ambos llegaron a su edificio, agradecía que su portera no estuviera aquí, capaz que llama a la policía, pues ella era igual que Gaby, entro al elevador, ahí se quedo mirando el rostro de Lauren, ya se había fijado en el, pero así, tranquilo como si estuviera dormido se veía tan hermoso, tierno y…

-perfecto…-"cállate no es tiempo de pensar en eso". Al salir del elevador ahí estaba Pepper esperándole.

-¡Tony! ¡te estaba esperando, tenia que darte unos documentos y…!-sus palabras se apagaron al ver a Lauren inconciente y sangrando en brazos de Tony- por dios que hiciste ahora.

-es una corta historia-Tony llevo a Lauren a la habitación de huéspedes y Pepper llamo a un doctor para que viniera a revisar a Lauren, ahora el estaba inconsciente con la cabeza y una mano vendada, después Tony le conto a Pepper lo sucedido.

-no puedo creer que seas tan idiota, te dije que no cometieras una estupidez con respecta a Lauren, y haces lo primero que te digo que no hagas.

-ya te dije que fue un accidente… además no creas que no me siento mal, porque ahorita solo quisiera que el despertara para saber que este bien de verdad.

-correcto, dejare los documentos en tu estudio, ya es tarde y me tengo que ir, asegúrate que Lauren este bien-Pepper salió dejando a Tony solo con Lauren.

Y así paso toda la noche, Tony no salió de la habitación de Lauren, se quedo sentado en una silla observándole dormir hasta que ambos estuvieron en el mundo que la inconsciencia… hasta el día siguiente.

Podía sentir que su cabeza le dolía, además de que su cuerpo estaba más cansado de lo normal, poco a poco Lauren fue despertando, dándose cuenta que estaba en un lugar desconocido, y que además no sabía el porqué estaba ahí.

-¡mmhh!-soltó un pequeño quejido al sentir un leve calambre en su mano, eso lo escucho Tony que al ver a Lauren despierto, sonrió de alivio.

-¿Lauren?-preocupado si estaba en verdad consciente de lo que sucedía.

-¿Tony?-Lauren, junto con la ayuda de Tony tomo asiento en la cama, aun un poco confundido-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué duele mi cuerpo?-era claro que tenía muchas dudas que Tony respondería.

-escucha, yo… te atropelle ayer por la noche-Lauren se veía sorprendido y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Tony continuo-y en verdad lo siento, fue un accidente y apareciste de pronto, yo iba muy rápido y no pude frenas, lo siento y… te lleve aquí, estaba algo ebrio y aquí fue el único lugar que se me ocurrió, aquí es donde vivo, traje un doctor me dio algunos medicamentos porque me dijo que estarías algo adolorido-señalando un frasco con píldoras en la mesita de noche junto a la cama-te golpeaste la cabeza pero solo fue algo superficial, así que estarás bien…. Lo siento-bajando la mirada algo avergonzada.

-está bien-Tony miro impresionado a Lauren le atropello ¿y no lo demandaría o se quejaría con él? Lauren, leyendo sus pensamientos le contesto-también fue mi culpa, no me fije-luego miro el reloj que había en la pared-¡las 9:30! Es tarde ¡el trabajo! ¡Sleipnir! ¡oh no!-con solo mencionar el nombre Tony sintió una chispa de ira dentro suyo, pero trato de aparentar que estaba bien.

-sé que es entenderá que no hayas llegado cuando le expliques lo que paso, y del trabajo no te preocupes se que Tanner entenderá, yo te llevo a tu casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer después del incidente que yo cause-Lauren lo pensó pero luego vio que no tenia opción.

-si por favor en verdad necesito ir a mi casa-Lauren tomo sus pastillas e intento ponerse en pie pero tampoco pudo.

-espera, yo te ayudo-Tony sonriente, paso un brazo por la espalda de Lauren y el otro por sus piernas y sin mucho esfuerzo lo tomo en brazos con anoche, haciendo a Lauren sonrojarse.

-gra… gracias-ambos bajaron por el elevador y luego entraron al auto, durante el camino platicaron un rato, y eso fue suficiente para conocer un poco a Lauren, 25 años, estudios completos, de Inglaterra, nada mal, aun le faltaba el tema de la familia, pero antes de empezar con ellos ya llegaron-aquí es-ambos bajaron y Lauren agradeció que ya podía mantener en pie él solo. Tony acompaño a Lauren hasta su departamento mientras que el agradeció que no se le haya caído del bolsillo la llave de su apartamento, cuando abrió la puerta llamo a la primera persona que de seguro gritaría al no verle llegar a casa-¡Sleipnir ya llegue!

-"muy bien, hora de ver quien es mi competencia para ganarme el corazón de Lauren"-pensó Tony entrando al apartamento junto con Lauren, se escucharon unos pasos apresurados y Tony se sorprendió al ver a un niñito de cabello negro, ojos verdes, muy parecido a Lauren correr hacia él, así que esa era s supuesta competencia.

-¡Sleipnir!

-¡mami!-ambos se abrazaron y con cuidado para no lastimarse Lauren cargo a Sleipnir en sus brazos, unos segundos después, se escucharon otros pasos y aparecieron otros dos niños el más grande llevaba a una bebe en brazos

-¡mami!-gritaron los dos también.

-¡¿mami?!-dijo sorprendido Tony, pero ninguno lo escuchó, pero después de un rato Sleipnir noto su presencia.

-mami ¿Quién es el?-y ahora todos le quedaron viviendo.

-hijos, es el Tony Stark, es… un amigo-sonriéndole-tuve un accidente-ahí fue cuando los pequeños notaron los vendajes-y él me ayudo, pero estuve mal y tuve que quedarme con él y no pude avisar-ahí fue cuando Fenris se acerco a él y le abrazo, Tony sintió algo lindo al sentir el abrazo del pequeño.

-gacias, po ayudar a mi mami-apenas y pudo pronunciar-gracias-dijeron todos.

-jeje de nada-acariciando los cabellos castaños del pequeño.

-niños ¿y su tía Karen?

-está en nuestra habitación se quedo dormida cuando nos estaba cuidando

-muy bien niños, al parecer hoy no irán a la escuela, si quieren pueden volver a dormir-los pequeños sintieron y se fueron a sus habitaciones después de despedirse de Tony-¿puedo invitarte un café?

-¿eh?-Tony salió de sus pensamientos y luego atendió la propuesta de Lauren-si por favor, necesito algo para despertarme mejor.

Se dirigieron a la cocina, Tony tomo asiento en una silla en la mesa mientras Lauren preparaba dos tazas de café, Tony aprovecho que estaba de espaldas a él para mirar de arriba abajo el sexi cuerpo del ojiverde, al parecer uno no cambia tan fácilmente, pero cuando vio que ya termino, volvió la vista al frente.

-ten, espero que te guste-dejando las tazas en la mesa para luego tomar siento.

-gracias-dándole un sorbo sintiendo el café amargo y dulce a la vez, dejando una deliciosa sensación en la boca-¡esta delicioso!

-que bueno-bebiendo el también-sabes, otro en tu situación, me hubiera dejado ahí en el piso, y alguien como tú, ni siquiera hubiera tenido problemas con hacerlo, pero aun así, sabiendo que posiblemente pude haberte demandado o algo así-sonriendo-me ayudaste y te aseguraste que estuviese bien… gracias.

-yo no soy como otros, es cierto, puedo ser despistado, imbécil, insensible y cuando te hable en la cafetería en Megax, se que tu ya lo sabías… pero no solo soy eso, también puedo ser una buena persona por así decirlo, además… no dejaría tan lindo y especial como tu en esas condiciones cuando el culpable de lo sucedido fui yo.

-¿lindo y especial?-sonrojándose otra vez.

-la verdad es que si-admirando el adorable y sonrojado rostro de Lauren-por cierto, tienes unos lindos hijos.

-gracias, son mi mundo y los quiero mucho, al igual que mi hermana.

-y… ¿el padre?

-no tienen, solo soy yo-con eso la sonrisa desapareció y Tony supo que no era momento para hablar de ello-pero me alegro de que así sea, no sé si hago bien mi trabajo como madre y padre, pero sé que nunca les defraudaré

-con solo eso, uno ya sabe que tu eres el mejor.

-eso significa mucho, en verdad te lo agradezco.

-créeme eso es poco, te mereces algo mejor… bueno creo que me tengo que ir.

-y yo creo que tengo que descansar un poco-Lauren acompaño a Tony a la salida.

-te compensare lo de ayer, por lo de atropellarte, ya veré que hacer.

-no tienes que hacer nada, con que me hayas ayudado y me llevaras a mi hogar es suficiente.

-otra cosa que me describe es que soy terco, y si digo que te lo compensare, entonces eso hare-sonriendo con picardía.

-supongo que tienes razón-Tony estaba a punto de irse, pero Lauren le detuvo-y yo quiero agradecerte-Tony le iba a interrumpir diciendo que no era necesario pero Lauren adivino y le contesto-yo también puedo ser algo terco-poso sus manos en los hombros de Tony, se acerco a él poco a poco y con delicadeza le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios, estuvo así un rato sin separarse, hasta que Tony tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Lauren y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Lauren parecía sorprendido pero aun así no se separo, se sentía tan cálido y… especial.

Tony también podía sentirlo no era un beso apasionado ni profundo, solo un suave y dulce rose entre labios, pero luego tuvieron que separarse.

-esto… yo… yo… me tengo que ir.

-s… si-ambos se despidieron, Tony se fue y Lauren se fue a la sala acostándose en el sofá-no puedo creerlo-susurro, sus mejillas seguían rojas-me… me gusto-pensando en aquel dulce momento, jamás pensó que ser atropellado fuese tan buen.

Tony llego a su apartamento, al llegar, seguía pensando en lo mismo, besar aquellos suaves y deliciosos labios fue la sensación más maravillosa que tuvo, nunca había sentido eso cuando beso a otras chicas o chicos. Lauren, definitivamente quería a Lauren, y ahora ya se había planteado una meta.

-Lauren será mío-sumergiéndose en el recuerdo de un bello rostro sonrojado con preciosos y brillantes ojos esmeraldas.

Alexalu: si! El capi 6! Y un beso!

Tony: solo eso?! Yo esperaba algo mas apasionado y profundo.

Alexalu: aguántate, que aun falta.

Loki: atropellarme?! Asi es como según tu me admiras, si que estas idiota.

Tony: lo se amor, esta loca, no escribe lo que debe de escribir(pegando su cuerpo al de loki)

Loki: da un paso mas y hare que caigas de rodillas gritando.

Tony: jeje (dando un paso atras)

Alexalu: jaja te amenazo jajajajaja que imbécil!

Tony: cállate pendeja, que aquí si yo soy un imbécil, tu eres la reina de las incompetentes.

Loki: bueno, por lo menos en eso tienes razon.

Tony: ya vez, tengo razon

Alexalu: por ahora… bueno aquie el fic ¡les deseo una feliz navidad y próximo año nuevo! Espero que sigasn leyendo y me contacten por lo de FIC POR FIC, recuerden, les hago un fic de la pareja que quieran con lo que quieran, por un fic para mi de una de mis parejas


	7. Primera Cita Y Una Nueva Relacion

Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por tardarme mucho, antes me preguntaba porque las autoras se tardaban mucho, pero ahora lo entiendo, no es tan fácil, me costó mucho inspirarme, a finales de vacaciones de navidad me la pase haciendo tarea y proyectos de ultima hora, regresando de vacaciones la primera semana fue de exámenes finales de semestre y revisar los trabajos para entregarlos, la otra semana también fue de exámenes y esta primera semana de vacaciones de de semestre estuve trabajando en el fic, estoy triste por que no recibi muchos reviews en el ultimo fic, porfiiiiss comenten.

**Nocturnal reader: **gracias por seguir comentando y que te siga gustando el camino de mi fic, perdón por tardar, pero me costó inspirarme, pero aquí esta el capi, y espero que te guste. **Rageharkness: **me encanta que si te guste de verdad mi fic, y yate envie mi solicitud de facebook soy dios-a Loki-ta, espero platicar contigo de slash tony/Loki u otro jeje. Y espero que también tengas un magnifico año 2013.

**NOTA ¡PORFAVOR LEAN ESTA NOTA!**

**Escuchen, estoy muy necesitada de fics de algunas parejas, en especial de la película "constantine(baltazarxconstantine)" "twilight(samxcarlisle)" "batman (batmanxjoker)" "bleach (kyorakuxstarrk)" tengo una severa adicción al yaoi, y necesito fics, mi propuesta es "fic por fic" me hacen un fic de algu na de estas parejas y yo les hago un fic de alguna pareja que ustedes quieran, la que sea, si están interesados, consúltenme en mi correo, **

**Hadadelaarena + arrova + Hotmail + .com**

**Me gusta los fic, con romance, mpreg y violación y les hare un fic con lo que ustedes quieras, pero. **

**Este es un nuevo trabajo mío, recuerden, les hare un fic de la pareja que ustedes quieran con lo que ustedes quieran. Pero primero avísenme con un review o envíenme un inbox a mi perfil de fanfiction, para saber que me contactaran****.**

* * *

**7. Primera Cita y Una Nueva Relación**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el "accidente", era viernes y Tony estaba sonriente en su oficina dando vueltas en su silla giratoria, mirando hacia la nada, pues todo lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos era aquel lindo pelinegro, que había conquistado su corazón, sin insinuársele, coquetearle o cualquier cosa que hacían las chicas de los clubs nocturnos para llamar su atención. No, el ya lo había comprobado Lauren era perfecto en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-alguien sigue pensando en alguien-entro Pepper dejando más documentos en el escritorio de Tony.

-la verdad es que si, con solo pensar en el, me siento tan feliz.

-lo cierto es que lo que me impresiona, es tu comportamiento, desde que lo conociste, no has sido tan… tan idiota por así decirlo.

-ja-ja muy gracioso Pepper.

-no estaba bromeando, pero al fin me alegra que te hayas fijado en alguien que se ve que si vale la pena.

-Lauren lo vale y mucho, y ¿sabes qué? le prometí algo, le dije que le compensaría el accidente de la otra noche-tomando su celular-si, florería de nueva york, quiero un hermoso arreglo de flores hecho de puras rosas rojas, si, en el mejor jarrón de cristal, no, no importa el precio, quiero que lo lleven a las industrias Megax, y que llegue únicamente a Lauren Laufeyson, muy bien gracias… ¡ah y una tarjeta! Les enviare luego lo que quiero que diga la tarjeta, gracias. Adiós.

-¿qué planeas ahora Tony?

-ya lo dije, compensarle el accidente de anoche y dar el siguiente paso.

-solo espero que el siguiente paso no sea para el hospital-

-esta vez si te puedo jurar que no-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante, para luego mirar el reloj en su oficina, ansioso de que Lauren viera la sorpresa que le envió.

-está bien, confiare en ti y te daré mi apoyo, pero aprovéchalo.

-claro que lo hare

* * *

Lauren mientras tanto estaba en la cafetería de la empresa tomando un café y hablando con Gaby.

-no puedo creer que el imbécil te haya atropellado.

-ya te lo dije solo fue un accidente.

-y Karen no dijo nada

-pues…-recordando lo de la noche anterior.

_Flash back_

_Después que Tony se fue, Lauren se quedo pensando en el beso, la verdad es que eso se lo hubiera esperado por parte de Stark, y aun seguía sorprendido de que él hubiera dado el primer paso, si, Tony fue el que le beso, pero Lauren fue quien le dio permiso. Se quedo ahí viendo la puerta hasta que volvió a la realidad._

_-eso fue… interesante-_

_Un poco más tranquilo fue al cuarto de los más pequeños que estaban dormidos otra vez, luego fue al de los mayores y no pudo evitar una risita al ver a Jormungand y Sleipnir en la cama de arriba y a Karen en la de abajo cubierta por una cobija y abrazando a un oso de peluche._

_-creo que los niños fueron los que te cuidaron a ti-se acerco a su hermana mayor tomándola por su hombro y meciéndola suavemente-despierta Karen-con voz cantarina-despierta dormilona._

_-mmm… -apenas pudo murmurar entre sueños._

_-Karen despierta, soy yo Lauren, ya estoy en casa._

_-¿eh?... ¿Lauren?_

_-sí, ese es mi otro nombre._

_-¡Loki!-la rubia despertó de pronto sonriendo al ver a su hermano menor-¡has vuelto!_

_-shuuu, los despertaran-señalando la cama de arriba._

_-oh es cierto-ambos salieron, y al estar en la sala…-¡has vuelto!-no tardo en abrazar a su hermano menor-¡mi pequeño estas bien, estas bien, estas bien!_

_-si… si… lo… estoy-sintiendo como Karen lo asfixiaba, esta ni lo notaba de lo feliz que se sentía pero luego se fijo en los vendajes que tenía en la cabeza y otro en su mano izquierda._

_-¿Qué… que te paso?_

_-se podría decir que tuve un accidente de auto._

_-¡un accidente de auto! ¡Pero! ¡Pero… ¿pero cómo?_

_-escucha, te contare, pero tranquilízate-la rubia tomo un poco de aire y trato que hacer lo que dijo su hermano que después de ver a Karen más tranquila, le conto todo lo sucedido, desde que conoció a Tony, hasta el beso que se dieron. _

_-¡¿te atropello?! ¡Ese idiota!_

_-te dije que te tranquilizaras… y fue un accidente_

_-¡ni siquiera te pudo llevar a un hospital!_

_-estaba ebrio y se sentía confundido, el no sabía qué hacer, además no lo culpo, también fue mi culpa mía._

_-…-Karen se quedo callado, ya no sabía que decir, y Loki lo agradecía, no tenia ánimos de discutir con Karen, por algo que para él no tenía sentido-lo siento-dijo la rubia bajando la mirada-es que estaba preocupada por ti, eres mi hermano, y tu y los niños, son la única familia que tengo, mi verdadera familia nunca me quiso, me dio en adopción y la otra me interno en un centro psiquiátrico, y cuando no contestaste el teléfono y no llegabas, tenía miedo de no ver a mi familia-dejando que unas lagrimas bajaran por su rostro, Loki la tomo del rostro limpiando la lagrimas con sus manos y sonriéndole para calmarla._

_-tú y mis hijos también son mi única familia, mis verdaderos padres creen que estoy muerto, y no voy con ellos porque temo que me rechacen, mi otra familia querían quitarme a mis hijos, el hermano en el que una vez confié me traiciono y el dice que yo lo traicione por desobedecer las órdenes de Odín, tú fuiste la única que me dio un techo, apoyo y que no sintió vergüenza por decir que soy su hermano menor, Karen eres mi hermana, eso nunca va a cambiar, entiendo que estés preocupada, pero mírame, estoy bien._

_-s… si estás bien._

_-y tu también-abrazando a su hermana mayor y ella correspondiendo._

_Fin flash back_

-fue un momento emotivo entre nosotros.

-ohh que dulce, y que dijo sobre el beso entre ustedes.

-pues dijo que todo estaba bien mientras que ese idiota, ósea Tony, no me causara ningún daño.

-ella hablo con toda razón, hasta cierto punto nunca te imagine con alguien como Tony, después de todo, tampoco te gustan los de su clase.

-yo soy el más sorprendido, pero… no estamos saliendo ni somos pareja ni nada de eso-siguieron platicando cuando el elevador se hizo sonar y salió un hombre con un florero de cristal con rosas rojas y claveles bien acomodados.

-disculpe ¿Lauren Laufeyson?

-eh… soy yo-dijo Lauren un poco extraño.

-a, entonces estas son para usted-entregándole el jarrón de rosas, para luego retirarse.

-gra…cias-

-y bien ¿de quién son?-dijo muy interesada Gaby.

-creo que se de quien-Lauren vio la tarjeta entre las rosas que decía "de Tony Stark para Lauren Laufeyson"

-vaya, de verdad él quiere ir enserio contigo

-al parecer si-empezó a leer la notita que decía:

"_hola mi precioso ser de ojos jade, espero que te hayan gustado las rosas que te envié, pues eres lo único en lo que pienso, en lo hermoso, inteligente y maravilloso que eres, jeje perdón si sueno cursi, pero nunca eh sentido esto por alguien más, antes de irme te dije que te compensaría lo del accidente, y las rosas solo eran una forma de empezar. Quiero invitarte a cenar y salir este sábado en la noche, llámame para saber a qué hora pasar por ti._"

_Tony _

_p.d : ¿ya te dije que eres muy lindo?_

_-_oh Tony, esperaba que no te acordaras-dijo con una sonrisa, tenía que admitir que este detalle había sido muy dulce por parte de Tony.

-ohh que lindo, jamás pensé que Tony sería capaz de hacer algo así de dulce-leyendo también la cartita.

-crees que debería aceptar.

-bueno, el te lo debe, quien sabe, tal vez te diviertas.

-está bien… lo intentare… pero espero que no sea una pérdida de tiempo-tomó su teléfono celular y marcó, por un momento pensó en colgar antes de que Tony contestara, pero decidió continuar, además Tony ya había contestado. Después de todo no tardo mucho en hacerlo, apenas ver el número de Lauren en su celular contesto de inmediato.

-_hola mi hermosa muñeca de ojos esmeralda…_

-repite eso y colgare.

_-no, no, está bien, recibiste el regalo que te envié-se disculpo rápido con la repentina amenaza de colgar._

_-_si… me gusto, fue muy detallista de tu parte la verdad, y que fue eso de que las flores eran solo el inicio.

_-como mencione en la carta, quiero invitar a cenar y… ya sabes, caminar un rato por la ciudad, en pocas palabras que tengamos una cita._

-vas muy enserio con esto.

_-¿tan nervioso te pone el hecho de que tengamos una cita?_

-bueno yo…-su voz sonó un poco tímida-nunca eh tenido una cita-y eso era cierto, de que tuvo sexo con todos esos reyes y quedo embarazado 4 veces, si, pero que lo hayan intentado cortejar, no, Loki había accedido, porque en esos tiempo pensaba en el tema del amor, en que tal vez uno de ellos sintieran algo por el pequeño príncipe de Asgard.

-_…_-hubo un momento de silencio en el otro lado de la línea, ya no escuchaba a Tony ¿había cambiado de opinión y había colgado?

-¿Tony?-intentó preguntar, siguió el silencio hasta que…

_-¡¿queeee?!-_Tony grito lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle sordo-_4 hijos, y una belleza como tú, no ah tenido una cita ¡eso está muy mal!, no, no, no ¿sabes qué? No te preguntare, de una vez digo que vendré por ti el sábado a las 7:00 para tener una cita._

-¡un momento! Yo no te eh dado mi aprobación.

_-la verdad no la necesito, espero verte más hermoso… si eso es posible-colgando_

-¡espera! ¡No cuelgues! ¡Tony!-pero ya era tarde, el otro ya había colgado asegurando venir por el mañana por la noche.

-y bien ¿qué paso?-pregunto Gaby curiosa por la conversación.

-bueno… al parecer tengo una cita para mañana.

-te doy un consejo.

-ya me has dicho mucho sobre Tony.

-y por eso te daré un consejo mas, si el idiota se quiere propasar contigo, solo dale una buena patada en ya sabes dónde y golpéalo en la cabeza con lo primero que tengas a tu alcance.

-ese consejo ya me lo sé y la situación es de cuidarme no de cometer un asesinato, además creo que lo que quieres es ver sufrir a Tony

-nunca esta demás la precaución.

-tal vez tengas razón-ambos volvieron a reír pero por dentro sentía Lauren muchos nervios, ciertamente no podía creer que tendría una cita, que alguien quería intentar una relación seria con él, dios de las travesuras o mentiras, el príncipe Loki… no, sus pensamientos se detuvieron para analizar mejor la situación, la relación no era con él, Tony no quería algo con Loki, Tony quería a Lauren. Loki se quedo pensando un poco triste por esta verdad, pues si llegara a haber algo enserio entre ellos, entonces Tony amaría a Lauren y nunca a Loki, quien en verdad era, siguió pensando en esta idea hasta que llego a casa.

-¡mami!-su expresión un poco desanimada cambio al ver a su pequeño Fenris correr hacia el feliz con una hoja en sus manitas-mami volviste-dijo feliz al ser abrazado por su mami.

-hola mi amor-por lo menos podía contar que para sus hijos y Karen, no importaba si él era Lauren o Loki, amaban por igual a ambos, lo amaban a él, pues a fin de cuentas Lauren era Loki y Loki era Lauren-¿Qué traes ahí?

-hice un dibujo-Loki tomó la hoja en una mano mientras que con la otra cargaba a Fenris, y sonrió al ver un dibujo de el, Karen y los niños en lo que podría ser la sala de estar, el dibujo en su mayoría eran líneas irregulares, pero no por eso era menos adorable.

-es muy bonito hijo, me encanta.

-jeje gracias-ambos se dirigieron a la sala donde los demás niños y Karen estaban.

-hola hermanito-saludo Karen sonriente-ven te hice una cena especial para disculparme por exagerar lo de la otra vez-tomándole de la mano y literalmente jalarlo hasta la cocina, donde había unos panqueques con miel y mantequilla.

-gracias pero… no se suponen que se comen en el desayuno.

-por eso es una cena especial.

-definitivamente, tú no tienes remedio-tomando asiento en la mesa y probando un bocado de los panqueques-pero debo de admitir que te quedaron deliciosos

-¡gracias!-recargándose en uno de los estantes y bebiendo una lata de refresco-¿y cómo te fue en el trabajo? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-te lo eh dicho desde hace días, ya estoy bien.

-jeje lo siento, ya sabes que por tu seguridad siempre estaré al tanto-cruzándose de brazos y mostrándose segura de sus palabras.

-por cierto, quiero mencionarte algo.

-¿de qué se trata?

-bueno, Tony… Tony Stark, me envió un jarrón de rosas y me invito a una cita-trató de decirlo lo más rápido posible, pero prosiguió al ver que Karen solo seguía escuchando-va a ser mañana por la noche y… quería saber tu opinión.

-ya sabes que siempre contaras conmigo, además ya era hora que alguien te invitara a salir y yo, te ayudare.

-¿enserio?-un poco impresionado de que Karen quisiera ayudarle con esto-que bueno porque creo que si necesitare tu ayuda.

El resto de la noche estuvieron comentando lo de mañana, Loki estuvo rechazando casi todas las ideas de Karen, mientras que Karen seguía y seguía hablando, ignorando la opinión de su hermano menor.

Mientras tanto, en el pent-house de Tony, este planeaba la cita perfecta para él y Lauren, viendo el mejor de los restaurantes, un lugar donde poder divertirse y pasar el tiempo y por ultimo un romántico y lindo lugar donde poder estar a solas ya tarde en la noche, jamás otra cita había significado tanto para él, los detalles, los lugares todo, incluso estaba viendo un día antes que traje ponerse, jamás alguien había significado tanto para él.

-así que te dijo que acepto-entrando Pepper.

-pues… algo así, el me dijo que nunca ah tenido una cita, tuve que aceptar por los dos, para que el pudiera tener su primera cita, conmigo ¿Cómo es que alguien como él nunca lo han invitado a salir?

-bueno, cualquier duda que tengas se la preguntar mañana, pero trata de ser amable, no conozco a Lauren pero por lo que me has contado, se ve que es algo reservado, así que no lo asustes con muchas preguntas y ten cuidado como las preguntas.

-bien, te prometo que seré un caballero.

-tengo mis dudas pero confiare en ti.

* * *

Al día siguiente, ya era sábado, y todo había sido una locura para Loki, se supone que era sábado, y trataba de relajarse un poco más, pero Karen, le menciono lo de su cita también a sus hijos y ahora ellos también querían involucrarse para ayudarle, incluso le daban consejos ¡Sleipnir le dijo que luciera muy sexi! ¡¿De dónde había sacado eso?! Y así siguió todo hasta que dieron las 5:00pm, se sentía tan estresado que decidió tomar un baño y al salir casi grito cuando encontró a su hermana en su habitación.

-¡Karen! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!

-ah nada, solo vine a dejarte la ropa que usaras en tu cita, la escogimos entre los chicos y yo-yéndose tan rápido como hablo.

-¡Karen!-pero la rubia ya no volvió, se quedo mirando las prendas que estaban dobladas en su cama, pero la verdad era que no sabía que usar para algo así, así que decidió por la idea de no protestar-por favor, que no sea nada ridículo-susurro para luego deshacerse de la toalla que cubría su cuerpo y usar lo que había escogido su hermana. Después de la ropa interior uso un pantalón negro que iba a la cadera, ligeramente ajustado y que enmarcaba bien sus piernas, lo siguiente fue una camisa verde oscuro de manga larga a botones, igual, ligeramente ajustada, no tenia los dos últimos botones ni el primero así que su blanca piel del abdomen y un poco de su pecho estaba a la vista, y por ultimo unos zapatos negros de tacón pequeño. Se miro al espejo y sintió ganas de estrangular a Karen.

-espero que te guste ¡parecerás una belleza de revistas de modelaje!-la puerta se abrió con brusquedad y apareció Loki aparentemente muy molesto.

-quieres que parezca un modelo ¡o una prostituta!

-aayy vamos te vez genial, cualquiera estaría babeando por ti ahorita…-lo jalo otra vez al cuarto y sentó a Loki en la silla frente al tocado y de uno de sus bolsillos saco un estuche de maquillaje.

-¿maquillaje? ¡¿Enserio?! Te acepte la ropa pero ni creas que voy a usar maquillaje, te recuerdo que sigo siendo un hombre.

-por favor-dijo la rubia poniéndose de rodillas-te juro, te juro que te veras bien-Lauren solo soltó un cansado suspiro y acepto-gracias te prometo que Tony no sabrá que decir-Loki solo cerró los ojos dejo que Karen hiciera lo suyo, lo único que sintió fue algo suave en sus labios mejillas y pestañas-listo-dijo Karen un momento después, Loki se volteo para verse en el espejo del tocador y se sorprendió al ver que no se veía mal, sus labios tenían su color rosa natural pero resaltado con un poquito de brillo, sus blancas mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas con rubor y sus pestañas se veían un poco más largas con rímel dejando que se notaran mas sus ojos esmeralda.

-Karen… debo de admitir que te quedo muy bien

-Jeje gracias, ahora sí, estás listo-ambos se dirigieron a la sala para esperar a que llegara Tony, sus hijos al verle a si, soltaron aplausos y le dijeron todos los halagos que se les pudo ocurrir.

-mami, estas hermosa-dijo Jormungand impresionado.

-gracias mi amor.

Estuvieron esperando y cada segundo que pasaba, sentía que su corazón se aceleraba, hasta que el sonido del timbre de su puerta lo despertó de sus pensamientos. Loki se levanto del sillón y sin querer esperar más abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Tony, con un elegante traje negro, debajo una camisa azul oscura con corbata negra también y en sus manos un ramo de tulipanes blancos y rojos, este estaba sonriente hasta que vio a Lauren y se quedo boquiabierto al ver así de sexi a Lauren.

-oh… por… dios.

-y… ¿Qué tal me veo?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-yo diría que si las rosas sintieran, sentirían celos de no llegar a ser tan hermosas y bellas como tú, estas son para ti-entregándole el ramos de flores a Lauren que se había sonrojado por las palabras de Tony.

-gracias, eso fue muy lindo, y las flores también-se quedaron mirando un rato hasta que Tony sintió que jalaban de su pantalón y ahí estaba Sleipnir.

-cuida de mi mami-Tony sonrió y lo cargo para quedar frente a frente.

-te prometo que cuidare mucho de tu mami, y lo tratare como un príncipe… ¡no! como el más maravilloso rey que pueda existir.

-¿enserio?-sonriendo.

-te lo juro.

-que bien, entonces te doy permiso de que salgas con él.

-gracias su alteza-acariciando el cabello negro y bajándole.

-ten mi amor, llévalas a la sala-Lauren le dio las flores a Sleipnir y este se fue pero luego apareció Karen.

-trata bien a mi hermano, o te pateare el culo tan fuerte que ni podrás sentarte-luego se dirigió a Lauren con una reluciente sonrisa-que te vaya bien mi niño-yéndose para dejarles solos.

-tu hermana me da un poco de miedo.

-no te preocupes solo me cuida ¿nos vamos?

-claro-tomo la mano de Lauren y salieron del edificio para ir hacia el lujoso auto de Tony, que como buen caballero abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Lauren entrara y luego el tomo su lugar en el asiento del conductor, el auto arranco y ahora ambos conducían por la ciudad.

-y bueno se puede saber que planeaste para mi primera cita.

-primero, te llevare a cenar al restaurante MASA (si existe)

-¡¿el MASA?! Tienes que tener un mes de reservación, además es muy costoso-el podría ir no tenían ningún inconveniente, para él la magia no tenia limites, pero que alguien quisiera gastar y pagar por algo así de costoso solo por él, era algo que no comprendía.

-bueno, la verdad fue sencillo, solo tengo que avisar para tener reservación, es difícil decirle no a Tony Stark.

-la verdad es cierto.

-además me parece un gran restaurante para los dos, la mayor parte de la comida es sushi ¿te gustas el sushi?

-lo verdad es que no eh probado el sushi.

-¡¿qué?! Primero no has tenido nunca una cita, ahora me dices que nunca has comido sushi ¿Qué más cosas no has hecho?

-oye no es para tanto, simplemente no soy de los que salen mucho-y esa era la verdad, tenía tiempo, pero él prefería estar en casa y solo salía cuando sus niños tenían ánimos de salir-además supongo que es bueno probar cosas nuevas, si en verdad me llevaras a este restaurante comeré sushi y veré si me gusta o no.

-apuesto a que te gustara, sabes qué, ¿qué tal si hacemos una apuesta?

-umm ¿Qué clase de apuesta?-con un poco de curiosidad.

-si te gusta el sushi yo gano, y si no te gusta tu ganas.

-¿y cuál es el premio?

-lo que sea que el otro quiera.

Ambos siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron al restaurante, era grande, Lauren ya lo había visto pero no creyó que alguna vez iría, la magia siempre estaba a su disposición, no tenia fin para él, pero aun así ¿para qué ir?. Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada donde el anfitrión estaba con su librito con los nombres y reservación.

-disculpe ¿usted tiene reservación?-pregunto el joven hombre, sin siquiera mirarles.

-si, soy Tony Stark, mesa para dos cercas de una ventana en una parte privada para mí y mi acompañante-mirando a Lauren, el anfitrión rápido miro a Tony sorprendido.

- ah si, ahorita los llevo enseguida-sin mirar el librito de reservaciones los guio a su mesa donde ya los esperaba ahí una botella de lo que parecía ser un costoso vino y dos copas de cristal, ambos tomaron asiento, Lauren seguía mirando todo el lugar, le gustaba, era de elegante y tranquilo. Ambos se la pasaron platicando y Tony estaba satisfecho de conocer un poco más de Lauren, le gustaba la música clásica, leer, era muy organizado, le gustaba que todo estuviera limpio y en orden y lo más importante, le gustaba el chocolate.

-es maravilloso conocerte mejor.

-digo lo mismo-Lauren también conoció un poco mas de Tony, le gustaba la música moderna y las fiesta, era algo impuntual y desorganizado y el alcohol era indispensable en todo momento, tal vez no tenían mucho en común, pero los opuestos se atraen ¿no? Siguieron hablando hasta que el mesero llego y dejo sus pedidos en la mesa-¿no se supone que primero debía ver el menú y luego escoger algo?

-yo ya tenía todo preparado.

-sí que te esmeraste-viendo el sushi y los palillos.

-vamos, pruébalo, te gustara-Lauren lo miro un poco inseguro, con habilidad tomo los palillos y tomo un bocado de lo que era un rollo california-mmm.

-¿y bien? Vamos dilo

-está bien, sabe delicioso-comiendo otro rollo california-ganaste ¿y qué quiere de premio el ganador?

-fácil-tomando el rostro de Lauren con suavidad-un beso de tus lindos labios-sin que el ojiverde le diera permiso, Tony le robo un dulce beso, podía sentir el ligero sabor de frutas del brillo labial y aparte el dulce sabor natural de los labios de Lauren. Un momento después se separaron-eso fue más delicioso que la cena de hoy.

-me hubiese gustado ganar la apuesta-sonriendo traviesamente.

-¿para besarme a mí?

-no… para poder golpearte en la cara con todo tu permiso-sin dejar de sonreír.

-tienes una manera extraña de expresar el amor que sientes por mi

-nos dimos un beso, pero un beso no significa exactamente que haya amor entre nosotros.

-vaya, me costara mucho conquistarte.

-puedo ser muy difícil.

-no lo dudo jaja

-ehehe-ambos siguieron con la cena, hasta ahorita todo iba bien entre risas y comentarios de ambos hasta que terminaron y salieron-me gusto este lugar, y ahora cual es el siguiente paso de mi primera cita perfecta.

-algo que sentí que tal vez te gustaría ¿Por qué te gusta la música verdad?-Lauren no dijo nada solo asintió-que bien, porque tengo boletos para un concierto de diferentes cantantes que va a haber ahora en el Central Park.

-creí que ya se habían agotado.

-yo siempre estoy preparado-ambos llegaron y tomaron asiento, había mucha gente, principalmente parejas que esperaban una canción romántica.

-¡buenas noches!-anuncio el presentador del evento-hoy escucharemos las canciones de cantantes conocidos y aunque no se aviso esto, este concierto tendrá un tema, ya que todas las canciones que hoy escucharan ¡serán románticas!-se escucharos varios aplausos aunque Tony y Lauren estaban sorprendidos por la coincidencia.

-¿tú hiciste eso Tony?-después de todo lo de hoy, Lauren no dudaba que tal vez esto tenía que ver con Tony.

-por supuesto que no, yo solo planeaba llevarte a escuchar música en vivo, y que tal vez escucharíamos algo romántico-era cierto pero Tony estaba agradecido por esta coincidencia.

La primera canción empezó, esta fue "someone like you" luego "yo te esperare" y así siguieron varias canciones románticas, hasta que el presentador volvió a hablar.

-aun falta una última canción, you're beautiful por james blunt, pero antes les tenemos una sorpresa, los reflectores se dirigirán a una pareja y a esta se le dedicara la última canción del concierto, los reflectores empezaron a moverse al azar. Tony y Lauren no lo tomaron en cuenta, pues había mucha gente y no esperaban que ellos fuesen los seleccionados.

-¿y hasta ahorita cómo va el concierto?

-me ah gustado, y la mayoría de los cantantes que han pasado me gusta su música, gracias.

-de nada, me alegro que te guste- se quedaron mirando un momento hasta que sintieron una luz blanca cubrirles al parecer solo a ellos dos mientras todos los miraban y aplaudían.

-acaso tu planeaste esto Tony.

-no, tal vez es el destino, que dice que debemos estar juntos.

-¡felicidades!-hablo el presentador-esta canción va para ustedes- al escenario subió james blunt y la canción se hizo escuchar. Cada palabra de la canción les hizo sentir algo, cada palabra combinada con la dulce melodía de la música hacia que sus corazones latieran y sintieran una dulce sensación cálida.

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you

.

Los aplausos se hicieron sonar y las luces de los reflectores seguían en ellos dos.

-esta canción fue para ustedes dos-dijo el presentador a Lauren y Tony-y para terminar ¿Qué tal un beso?-todos gritaban que se besaran, animándolos con aplausos y gritos-¡beso! ¡Beso!-ellos solo se quedaron mirando, Tony con emoción y Lauren con duda.

-¿y qué hacemos?-dijo un poco nervioso el ojiverde al sentirse visto por todos y ahora ver que estaban en la enorme pantalla ahora si, a la vista de todo el público.

-darles lo que quieren.

-besarnos ante más de mil personas ¿no?

-exacto-una de sus manos se fueron a tomar la cintura de Lauren y la otra a su rostro-a diferencia de la canción yo estare contigo y no dejare ir a alguien tan lindo como tú, _you're beautiful my angel_ –fijándose en los brillantes ojos esmeraldas.

-Tony…-apenas y pudo decir cuando los labios del mayor se posaron en los suyos en un tierno beso que se profundizando cada vez más, Lauren envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tony, no quería separarse de él, no, quería sentir el amor que Tony le estaba dando ahora, ya no le importaban si estaban siendo vistos por miles de personas que ahora suspiraban, no, en ese momento todo lo que estaba a su alrededor desapareció, solo estaban ellos dos, así estuvieron un rato hasta que se separaron con sus frenes juntas y sus miradas sin separarse del otro.

-¡un aplauso para la pareja!-grito el presentador-con esto finalizamos el concierto, gracias.

La gente poco a poco se fue yendo y Lauren y Tony también, eso fue algo que ninguno olvidaría, Lauren jamás pensó que algún día, volvería a hacer esto, jamás pensó que alguien le respondería. Un momento después ambos salieron, pero en vez de volver al auto, decidieron caminar por el Central Park, que siendo ya las 11:00pm no había mucha gente.

-es una linda noche-dijo Lauren con una suave sonrisa mientras miraba la luna-aunque hace un poco de frio-frotando sus manos en busca de calor.

-permíteme-Tony se quitó el saco de su traje para ponerlo sobre los hombros de Lauren.

-wow que caballero.

-jeje si lo sé…y ahora que estamos completamente solos, me gustaría que siguiésemos hablando-dijo Tony tomando la mano de Lauren que no lo rechazo.

-ya hemos hablado mucho, te eh dicho de mí, tú me has dicho de ti ¿Qué más?

-pues… ¿tú que sabes de mi hasta ahorita?

-el gran Anthony Stark, dueño millonario de las industrias Stark, soltero, 32 años, le gusta la música moderna, salir e ir a clubs nocturnos hasta emborracharse, el whiskey es su bebida favorita, le atrae todo lo que se vea costoso, inusual o tecnológicamente avanzado, su madre fue una gran mujer… murió, pero siempre quiso a su hijo, su padre fue el más genial del mundo para el, también lo quiso mucho, y a pesar de que Tony es algo torpe… es un hombre maravilloso, es un genio y es quien intenta conquistarme, además de que conoce al superhéroe iron man.

-eso es muy cierto, me describiste por completo-sintiéndose un poco mal por no poder aclarar lo último de iron man-y ahora que lo pienso me has contado casi todo de ti, pero no me has contado de tu familia ni de tus hijos-al decir esto pudo ver como Lauren se entristecía y apartaba la mirada.

-el tema de mi familia es algo complicado y duro para mí, es algo de lo que no me gusta comentar.

-se que algunas cosas son muy difíciles, tan difíciles que incluso queremos olvidarlas por completo, pero en verdad quisiera que me lo contaras, no para entrometerme en tu vida si no para saber en qué ayudarte, en que defenderte, para apoyarte saber de ti, para saber a quién amo.

-yo…-Lauren quería contarle de él, Loki también, y no quería mentirle así que le contaría su historia familiar, contándole solo las condiciones en cómo se relacionaban-está bien te contare, vivíamos en Inglaterra yo tenía una familia, un padre, una madre y un hermano mayor, pero yo era adoptado y para mi padre nunca pude hacer nada bien, todo lo que yo hacía eran errores para él, mi madre me quería mucho y siempre me defendía pero mi padre no la escuchaba, mi hermano mayor era el hijo perfecto por ser fuerte, valiente y un héroe, el que siempre estaba de su lado, yo pensaba diferente, no era muy sociable solo tenía una amiga, éramos los que siempre leían y estudiaban, yo era diferente, un día mi padre me presento a alguien con quien tendría de tener sexo para algo que tenía que ver con el beneficio de nuestra familia, no quise pero no tuve opción me acosté con ese y perdí mi virginidad, tiempo después me quede embarazado de Sleipnir, mi padre dijo que no tenía que quedarme con él, aun así tuve a mi hijo Sleipnir y seguí estudiando y pero mi padre lo aparto de mi lado y no lo vi por un tiempo, un duro tiempo-sin darse cuenta, las lagrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

-lo siento mucho.

-gracias-tomo un suspiro y siguió contando sobre su familia-despues de eso cometí lo que se podría llamar muchos errores románticos, porque luego quede embarazo de Jormungand y luego de Fenris, y mi padre los aparto a todos de mi, volviendo a salir, encontré a un hombre que fue muy amable conmigo… estuvimos saliendo un tiempo… yo… yo creí que tal vez el sería diferente, lo curioso es que sentí lo mismo con el que con los otros y aun así quise seguir…-varias lagrimas empezaban a bajar-una noche el me cito para que nos viéramos, quiso que tuviéramos sexo, pero yo no quería y el… el… me… me violo…-se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para evitar llorar, y termino por hacerse sangrar, una gotita bajo por su mentón tiñendo de rojo la blanca piel, sus ojos brillaban con miedo al recordar aquel horrible momento, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, Tony se preocupo al verle así, con cuidado lo dirigió a una banca del parque y lo abrazo suavemente dándole apoyo.

-tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo y nunca te dejare solo-dejando un suave beso en los cabellos negros. Tomo el pañuelo de su saco que llevaba puesto Lauren y limpio la sangre de sus labios-si ya no quieres seguir no sigas.

-gracias… pero no, tengo que contarlo-tomando un poco de aire-quede embarazado de Hela, yo no quería contárselo a mis padres, pero con el tiempo mi padre se entero y dijo que apenas naciera mi hija, se la llevaría lejos de mí, solo era cuestión de días u horas para que Hela naciera, decidí escapar, planee todo, encontré a mis hijos y cuando iba a escapar con ellos, mi hermano mayor trato de detenerme por la fuerza, pero un amigo de mi padre me ayudo y escape, tuve a mi hija, fui con Karen y empecé mi vida aquí, ya no regrese ni planeo regresar ya nada me retiene ahí años atrás descubrí que fui adoptado y por eso también escape, luego te conocí y cuando te bese no sentí lo mismo que con los otros, porque al parecer tu si eres diferente-sonriéndole.

-si me permites decir, a diferencia de tu madre, el resto de tu familia son unos idiotas por no valorar a alguien tan hermoso y perfecto como tú, son ciegos porque no fueron capaces de ver lo especial que eres-Tony seguía un poco sorprendido por la historia de Lauren, jamás pensó que aquel ser tan hermoso hubiese sufrido tanto

-es increíble que este escuchando esto.

-acostúmbrate, porque te lo diré en varias ocasiones, eres hermoso.

-jeje creo que eso me gustaría.

-por cierto, hay algo que no entendí en tu historia, que no Karen es tu media hermana, eso me dijo Tanner.

-eso lo invento ella, pero es mi amiga que tomo el lugar de la hermana mayor que nunca tuve y es perfecta en ser hermana mayor y tía, la quiero y agradezco la ayuda que me dio.

-espero llegar a ser tan especial como ella lo es para ti.

-ya lo eres.

-pero en un sentido romántico-sacando una cajita cuadrada de su saco y abriéndolo, mostrando un bello collar, que era una cadenita de oro con una L mayúscula y en cursiva de oro también-Lauren Laufeyson apenas te vi por primera vez y me enamore de ti, si por mi fuera esta cajita ahora tendría un anillo de compromiso y te estaría pidiendo matrimonio, pero sé que sería muy rápido para ambos, quiero que sigamos conociéndonos, dándole un principio a nuestra historia de amor, quiero que empecemos a crear momentos románticos e inolvidables para que algún día en nuestro futuro matrimonio nos acordemos de ello y lo recordemos como los momentos maravillosos y especiales que fueron, pero para eso te pido que primero aceptes ser mi novio… quisiera decirte algo bueno que marcara este momento como nuestro primer gran recuerdo juntos-sintiéndose como un idiota, por lo nervioso que se escuchaba.

-ya lo has dicho… Tony Stark…-tomando el rostro del otro entre sus blancas manos-si quiero ser tu novio.

-entonces este será nuestro comienzo juntos-tomó el collar y rodeo con sus manos el cuello de Lauren para poder ponérselo-se te ve bien

-gracias-recibiendo un pequeño beso por parte de Tony-creo que ya deberíamos irnos, es tarde.

-de acuerdo-sin soltar a Lauren, ambos se fueron, el camino al departamento de Lauren fue silenciosos, pero no ese silencio incomodo que te asfixia, si no un silencio pacifico que te envuelve y te hace sonreír, unos minutos después llegaron, Tony acompaño a Lauren hasta su departamento y ahí se despidieron-fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

-también la mía, fue mi primera cita y fue muy especial, jamás lo olvidare.

-gracias… por cierto ayer llame a tu hermana por teléfono y le comente lo de la cita, para que no se sorprendiera mucho cuando le dijeras.

-oh eso explica porque no se sorprendió cuando le dije.

-sí, y también le pregunte si tu auto ya servía y me dijo que no, que has estado tomado taxis y autobús… así que se me ocurrió que el lunes, podría pasar por ti y los niños, llevarlos a escuela y a ti al trabajo… ¿Qué te parece?

-me gustaría.

-que bueno porque… mmm-no termino lo que tenía que decir, cuando Lauren lo beso por sorpresa pasando sus brazos por su cuello para profundizar el beso haciéndolo más apasionado, un minuto después Tony reacciono y correspondió gustoso el beso del pelinegro mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Lauren, estuvieron así un largo rato hasta que el aire empezó a hacerles falta, solo así se separaron, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus rostros sonrojados-¿un beso de buenas noches?

-en toda nuestra cita tu me has besado, fue mi turno de besarte a ti.

-me parece justo, aunque me tomo por sorpresa.

-puedo hacer cosas inesperadas-abriendo la puerta de su departamento-creo que nos veremos luego.

-me asegurare de que así sea-dándole un último beso a aquellos labios rosados-Lauren… te amo.

-…-Lauren se quedo sin habla era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso, parecía sorprendido pero luego le sonrió a Tony-yo también te amo.

Ambos se despidieron, Lauren entro a su departamento, Tony se quedo un momento en el pasillo, los dos sentían un agradable calor en su corazón uno que no creyeron sentir nunca. Unos minutos después Tony se fue y Lauren paso a la sala para tomar asiento en el sofá.

-la mejor noche de mi vida-susurro para sí mismo, hasta que llego Karen.

-¿tan bien te la pasaste?

-creo que jamás me eh sentido así.

-si estas feliz, eso significa que no iré a matar a Tony.

-jeje no lo hagas.

-si él no me da una razón no lo hare-viendo la sonrisa de su hermanito-ya es tarde, te vez feliz pero también un poco cansado

-tienes razón, iré a dormir-levantándose y yéndose a su habitación-buenas noches Karen

-buenas noches Loki-Loki se fue a dormir, pensando en la maravillosa noche que tuvo con Tony y Karen se quedo en la sala, ella estaba feliz de que su hermano haya encontrado a alguien que al parecer si vale la pena, cuando veía a su hermano así de feliz a veces Karen se preguntaba si podía sentir esa misma felicidad con alguien alguna vez-hasta mi hermano menor a encontrado el amor.

* * *

Tony había llegado a su departamento, pensando en su nueva relación con el asistente personal de Tanner, jamás pensó que algún día caería en el amor, y más si se trataba de un chico que al principio pareció molestarle, que era "madre soltera" de cuatro hijos y que tenía una difícil situación familiar, tal vez por eso le gusto desde el primer momento en que le vio, le gusto Lauren porque él era diferente.

-te amo Lauren… te amo-dijo entre suspiros

-señor-sonó la voz de Jarvis, su mayordomo que era más bien un programa informático que el mismo creo

-¿si Jarvis?

-recibió un mensaje de Fury, dijo que tenía que hablar urgentemente con usted.

-¿Qué no puede dejarme un momento en paz?-sintiendo que su buen humos desaparecía-bueno, que importa ya, comunícame con él-tomo asiento en un sillón mientras que aparecía una pantalla se presento Nick Fury.

-¿Dónde estabas Stark?-dijo el hombre seriamente.

-¿qué? Los de shield ya me extrañaban-al ver que la expresión de Fury no cambiaba, decidió callarse-está bien ¿para que querías llamarme?

-shield ha pensado en un equipo que podría ayudar a la tierra en momentos de una posible crisis mundial, los ataques del Dr. Doom han sido más frecuentes y no podemos dudar que alguien más quisiese atacarnos, así que decidimos crear la iniciativa vengadores, ahí estará Steve, Natasha, Barton y trataremos de convencer a Banner para unirse.

-lo veo imposible.

-por eso enviaremos a Natasha, pero si te llame fue para avisarte que tu también estarás en los vengadores.

-no sé si estas enterado, pero soy muy pésimo trabajando en equipo, además aun tengo una vida dentro de la sociedad y quiero conservarla, si me llegaran a necesitar entrare a la fiesta, por mientras no.

-supongo que eso funcionara mas, pero ya estas advertido

-gracias-con sarcasmo-y adiós-cortando las transmisión-por lo menos no me obligaron a entrar.

-¿desea algo de beber señor?

-no, gracias Jarvis-mirando el techo de su lujoso pent-house, en cualquier otro momento estaría muy molesto, pero ni siquiera Fury podría ponerle de mal humor en este momento, solo tenía que pensar en la bella sonrisa de Lauren para sentirse mejor.

* * *

Alexalu: ¡que bien! Mi capitulo 7 ¡se lo dedico a ustedes amantes de tonyxloki!

Tony: te habías tardado, pensé que ya no lo continuarías

Alexalu: pues perdóname, pero eh estado ocupada y me costo inspirarme para escribir este capi que además es el mas largo que eh hecho hasta ahora.

Tony: bueno por lo menos lo hiciste interesante, hasta que al fin pusiste romance entre mi Loki y yo.

Loki: disculpa que es eso de "tu Loki" yo no soy de nadie

Tony: eres mi novio (tomándole por la cintura) tengo que dejar claro a los demás que una belleza como esta con alguien.

Loki: oh por favor, no veo que alguien más tenga la mira en mi.

Alexalu: pues Thor y Steve, te han estado mirando de mas últimamente.

Loki: CALLATE, complicas la situación… ahj para que discuto con ustedes mejor me voy.

Alexalu: vaya, vez lo que haces Tony!

Tony: ¿que? pero yo...

Alexalu: ¿para que eres un imbécil?

Tony: pequeña hija de…

Alexalu: BUENO creo que ya comentamos el capitulo, queridas lectoras, en verdad lamento la tardanza de el fic, pero aquí esta el capi para ustedes, porfis reviews, y recuerden FIC POR FIC.


	8. ¿Quien Eres Tony?

Este es el tiempo mas largo en el que me eh tardado en subir un fic, y créanme que en verdad lo siento :( ya comprendo a las autoras que tardan en subir fics, tarda en llegar la inspiración, a veces hay bloqueos, y otras cosas que hacer o impedimentos, en verdad lamento la tardanza y el haberles hecho esperar, este capítulo se lo dedico a todas las que me siguen en el fic, y que siguen leyendo. Gracias.

**Nocturnal Reader: **me alegra que te pareciera lindo y romántico el fic, y nuestros pequeño Sleipnir ya tiene pretendiente que lindo, no te preocupes habrá mas Karen adelante, y como Loki no tuvo mucho cariño en Asgard, pues en Midgard, encontrara personas que lo protegerán y estarán para el y para aclarar, los hombres si pueden embarazarse en el fic, la cosa en que Karen se sorprendió por que sus libros decían otra cosa y se sorprendió de que la verdadera historia de Loki fuera diferente, y pues tony se sorprendió al principio, por que creía que Loki era soltero y si lo era, pero no pensó que soltero con 4 hijos suyos. Gracias por seguirme en el fic. **Saffuran: **que bueno que te parezca genial, sigue leyendo que este fic si lo continuo y lo termino aunque tarde, soy otaku de promesa. **Rageharkness: **señorita, gracias por seguirme en el fic, y ser mi nueva compañera de fic, puse a tony a si porque aquí es la primera vez que al parecer esta completa y perdidamente de alguien, y pues trata de ser mas considerado y romántico para no meter la pata, y llegar a hacer una tontería. **Kristy Laufeyson: **como mencione, lamento haberte hecho esperar a ti y a todas las que les gustan mi fic, yo tambien eh hecho eso de ir y ver, ir y ver las actualizaciones de algunos fics, lamento la tardanza pero aquí esta, sigue leyendo : )

**NOTA ¡PORFAVOR LEAN ESTA NOTA!**

**Escuchen, estoy muy necesitada de fics de algunas parejas, en especial de la película "constantine(baltazarxconstantine)" "twilight(samxcarlisle)" "batman (batmanxjoker)" "bleach (kyorakuxstarrk)" tengo una severa adicción al yaoi, y necesito fics, mi propuesta es "fic por fic" me hacen un fic de algu na de estas parejas y yo les hago un fic de alguna pareja que ustedes quieran, la que sea, si están interesados, consúltenme en mi correo, **

**Hadadelaarena + arrova + Hotmail + .com**

**Me gusta los fic, con romance, mpreg y violación y les hare un fic con lo que ustedes quieras, pero. **

**Este es un nuevo trabajo mío, recuerden, les hare un fic de la pareja que ustedes quieran con lo que ustedes quieran. Pero primero avísenme con un review o envíenme un inbox a mi perfil de fanfiction, para saber que me contactaran****.**

**8. ¿Quién Eres Tony?**

Apenas empezaba la semana, y ya empezaba mal, y más cuando miraba el reloj para ver a qué horas llegaba tony, pues él dijo que estaría a las 7:00 y ya iban a dar las siete y media, eso no le molestaba… bueno tal vez si un poco, pero más que todo estaba preocupado pues había intentado llamar a Tony y el no le contestaba ¿y si le había pasado algo? y si lo de la noche anterior solo fue una cosa de un día y ya, ese imbécil inconsciente lo tenia preocupado, después de llamar varias veces a su celular, esta vez se decidió por llamar a su oficina, y después de tres intentos de llamada, al fin contestaron

-¿tony? Estas ahí.

-lo siento joven, soy Pepper Pots, la asistente personal de Tony, puedo preguntas ¿con quién hablo? ¿y por desea hablar con Tony?-Lauren se decepciono un poco al no ser tony quien contesto, pero era mejor que nada.

-soy Lauren Laufeyson, asistente personal de Tanner y…

-¡oh Lauren! Eh oído mucho de ti, por parte de Tony, todo el tiempo el dice "Lauren es tan hermoso "Lauren es el chico mas especial que eh conocido" "el amor de mi vida", Tony solo habla de ti, y me encanta que Tony al fin conozca a alguien como tu.

-jeje gracias-ruborizando un poco, le encanto saber que Tony pensaba a cada rato en el-bueno… quería saber si Tony está ahí en su trabajo… el dijo que vendría por mi hoy, no vino e intente llamarle pero no contesta y estoy preocupado-

-…-hubo un momento de silencio por parte de Pepper hasta que al fin contesto-la verdad es que… Tony tuvo un viaje de negocios de última hora a Europa, un pequeño problema que hubo, también me tomo por sorpresa y no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, estoy segura que el se siente mal, por no avisarte ni pasar por ti, y que bueno que me llamas, estos problemas son muy estresante, hasta olvido su celular jeje tal vez compre uno por allá

-ok… yo… gracias por avisarme, bueno si el consigue comunicarse con usted, le podría decir que me llame por favor.

-no te preocupes, lo hare, que tengas un buen día Lauren.

-gracias, igualmente, adiós-colgando. Era extraño, no conocía a Pepper, pero por lo que había escuchado de tony, ella era excelente en su trabajo, muy profesional y convincente, pero al escuchar su explicación de por qué Tony no pudo acudir a su encuentro de hoy… no pudo creerle nada, sabía que Pepper mintió, pues al saber una travesura, sabias engañas, en pocas palabras, el era un experto en el arte de la mentira y el engaño, y sabia cuando alguien mentía pero ¿Por qué Pepper mintió sobre Tony? Acaso era algo malo, bueno, eso luego lo aclararía con Tony.

-mami ¿el señor Stark va a venir por nosotros?-Loki bajo su mirada para encontrarse con la Jormungand.

-no, lo silencio cariño, pero él tuvo un asunto importante en su trabajo, y tuvo que hacer cambios de última hora.

-mami, ya es muy tarde, ya no llegaremos a tiempo-ahora hablo Sleipnir, con su mochila en manos.

-está bien, no pueden perder más días de escuela… usare magia-los niños sonrieron, adoraban ver a su mami usar magia, un momento después llego Karen.

-hermano ¿vas a ir a trabajar? Ya es tarde y pensé que te quedarías.

-no, no puedo perder días de trabajo y los niños días de escuela, usare magia…

-¡siiiiii! Me gusta ver que uses magia-tomando asiento en el sofá ya con Fenris y hela a sus lados, pues después de que su hermano y los hermanos mayores se fueran, bajaría a su trabajo para cuidar a los niños.

-a tus sobrinos también les gusta-con un simple movimiento de su mano derecha, se abrió como una especie de espejo de cuerpo completo, que tenia un brillo de color verde claro-este portal solo lleva a su escuela, tendrán que ir solos, apenas lleguen entren a la escuela-los niños obedecieron y entraron al portal con calma, al salir estaba en la entrada de la escuela y como les dijo su madre, entraron-ahora yo-dijo Loki, tomando su mochila-carpeta-cuida bien a los niños.

-como siempre-Loki solo le sonrió y entro al portal que un segundo después desapareció, Loki había llegado en cuestión de segundos a su trabajo, tomo su lugar en su puesto, pero casi no podía cumplir con sus deberes pensando en donde estaría Tony, y porque Pepper le mintió sobre él.

Pepper se sintió mal por tener que mentirle, pero no podía decirle que Tony estaba en alguna otra dimensión peleando con los Avenger para enfrentar al súper villano el Dr. Doom, si claro, si dijera algo, Tony estaría con un berrinche de "¡¿Por qué le dijiste?!" "¡¿Por qué le dijiste?!". Un poco molesta llamo a Jarvis.

-en que puedo ayudarle señorita Potts

-comunícame con Tony por favor.

-lo siento, pero él se encuentra en plena misión

-sí, lo sé… pero es urgente comunicarme con él-la voz de Jarvis se mantuvo en silencio por un rato, como decidiendo si hacer lo que Pepper le pidió, después de un rato acepto-en un momento la comunico con el Sr. Stark-unos segundos después apareció una pantalla y en ella estaba tony, se podía notar que estaba dentro de su traje de iron man.

-Tony, necesitamos hablar.

-¿Pepper? Como te estás comunicando conmigo-mirando confundido y estándolo al escuchar la voz de su asistente personal.

-por medio de Jarvis, recuerdas, hace unos días lo programaste para que me pudiera comunicar contigo estando en el traje de iron man

-¿ah? Cierto, lo siento si, eh estado un poco distraído estos días-escuchando algo cansado, detestaba trabajar para shield-bueno, cual es la razón de la llamada, acaso es una emergencia-sonando un poco sarcástico.

-Lauren-fue lo único que dijo Pepper y la cara de Tony pasó del sarcasmo al miedo y luego al enojo.

-¡mierda! Se supone que hoy llevaría a los niños a la escuela y a Lauren al trabajo.

-entonces si habías acordado algo con él.

-si ¿por qué?-sintiéndose frustrado consigo mismo

-un rato antes de llamarte, el estuvo llamando aquí, y estuvo preguntando por ti, estaba preocupado por qué no contestabas ni aparecías y pensó que te había pasado algo.

-aahh! Soy de lo peor, ni siquiera me acorde, así por lo menos le hubiera avisado que no podía y Lauren no se hubiera quedado esperándome y preocupándose por mi… ¿Qué le dijiste tu cuando llamo?

-le dije que tuviste un importante viaje de negocios a Europa de última hora, el dijo que estaba bien pero no creo que me haya creído…

-eso lo entiendo, pero principalmente tengo que recompensárselo, quede mal con el… de nuevo.

-Tony, alguna vez has pensado en tal vez… decirle a Lauren quien eres, seamos sinceros el parece ser muy listo y astuto y las excusas que le demos más adelante no creo que se las crea.

-soy iron man y aparte Tony Stark por una razón, tengo suficientes problemas siendo quien soy, si el mundo se entera quien soy aparte, el mundo se me viene encima.

-lo sé… pero si Lauren te ama, yo creo que podemos decirle, el no diría nada.

-¿y los niños?

-pues por lo que me has contado esos niños parecen más responsables que tu-tony estaba a punto de quejarse cuando Natasha le llamó.

-Tony si no te has dado cuenta, estamos en una misión importante, cuelga ahora-incluso Pepper pudo oír la voz amenazante de la viuda negra.

-¡está bien!... ¿algo mas antes de irme?

-sí, llamo tu hermana, dice que vendrá hoy por la noche.

-ok, si no llego para esa hora, dile que tuve una misión, ella lo entenderá es la agente sombra después de todo-terminando la llamada-¿Qué sucede? Algo importante-mirando sin ningún interés a sus "compañeros", aun le daba risa el hecho de que Fury le dijera que ahora eran compañeros.

-ya hemos localizado la guarida de Doom.

-está bien, solo espero que no nos salga otra vez con sus ejércitos de robots que hacen quien sabe qué cosa.

-dios, no sé por qué estás aquí.

-digo lo mismo.

-si van a discutir bien, pero háganlo luego-les regaño el Capitán América , que aunque quería a todo su equipo, tenía que admitir que había momentos en que ellos hacían que perdiera la paciencia.

Ya había pasado un par de días en que Loki no sabía nada de tony y aun que no quisiera admitirlo, estaba preocupado por ese mortal, que sorprendentemente era su novio.

-mami…-Loki estaba leyendo tranquilamente en la sala de su apartamento cuando Jormungand le hablo

-¿Qué sucede cariño?

-hace días que no hemos visto al señor Stark…

-me alegra que se hayan encariñado con el-acariciando el cabello negro de su hijo-pero el tuvo que ir de viaje por motivos empresariales por así decirlo, luego volverá y vendrá ¿si?

-si… y mami… ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que seguir espiando a Sleipnir y James? Solo están jugando- las mejillas de Loki solo se sonrojan.

-solo… un rato mas… solo para estar al tanto de ellos, sin estar, es mi responsabilidad como madre cuidar de mis hijos y sus amigos (y ver que ese niño no le coquetee a mi hijo)

-está bien… pero dijiste que me darías 10 dólares-extendiendo su manita.

-si algo te trae beneficios no se te olvida ningún detalle-entregándole un billete de 10 dólares-ten mi pequeño, ya luego compraras dulces.

-¡gracias! Tal vez algún día sea un agente secreto-retirándose.

-no lo dudo-siguió leyendo, Jormungand espiaba, Sleipnir estaba en su cuarto jugando con james, Fenris estaba ahí mismo en la alfombra jugando con unos cubos de colores con Karen y hela estaba dormidita en el sofá.

-jejeje ¿no soportas que mi sobrino tenga novio tan chiquito?-dice Karen poniendo un cubo azul sobre uno naranja.

-no es eso… solo, veo que vaya todo a su tiempo.

-si aja-colocando un cubo rojo sobre el naranja.

-jajaja Karen pareces una niña jugando así, creo que te podrían confundir como mi hija mayor y eso que tu eres biológicamente mayor que yo.

-me falta un año para los 27, pero siempre eh sido asi jejeje (no… no lo fui cuando estuve en la…)

-Karen-Loki le llamo cuando vio que su hermana se perdió en sus pensamientos y solo veía a la nada-¿sucede algo?

-¿eh? No, nada jeje estoy bien, solo me distraje.

-está bien, de por si eres distraída (que tanto guardas en tu mente Karen, porque hay algo más que no me has dicho) sigue jugando niña-siguió leyendo su libro cuando el timbre de su aparte sonó-un momento por favor-abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Tony ahí con una caja de chocolates, que por la apariencia se veían costosos.

-hola cosita sexi… sabes en todo el viaje estuve distraído pensando en ti-entregándole la caja de chocolates-¿que no me vas a saludar?-viendo que Loki solo le miraba con seriedad y sale con Tony al pasillo.

-un día me pides ser pareja, y momentos después ya no te encuentro, Pepper me dijo que fuiste a un viaje de negocios, pero porque no te comunicaste conmigo.

-yo…-se queda pensando-no tuve tiempo (¿eso es lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir?) estaba muy ocupado… y te extrañe y…

-¿Por qué tienes un brazo enyesado y algunos rasguños en la cara? (notando el yeso apenas).

-llegando tuve un accidente, sabes a cualquiera le puede pasar

-Tony, se que estas mintiendo, por favor dime la verdad

-este… (¡Mierda!) no puedo decírtelo… pero te puedo asegurar que es por tu bien y el de los niños asi que te suplico que no preguntes mas

-Tony…

-por favor, hablo en serio cuando digo que me gustaría decírtelo pero no puedo… además te juro que fue un viaje de negocios… solo que hubo aparte unos problemitas en serio… (lo siento Lauren)

-… -Loki se quedo pensando en las palabras de Tony, tal vez lo mejor sería guardar silencio por un tiempo- está bien, te escuchare por que confió en ti, pero prométeme que me lo dirás

-…- en los ojos de Loki había una pequeña suplica que Tony no pudo negar-te prometo, que te lo diré, no sé cuando, pero te prometo que sabrás las razones del porque actúo de esta manera-acariciando aquella piel tan suave como la seda.

-gracias… ¿quieres pasar? Los niños te extrañan y… no puedo creer lo que diré, pero yo también.

-noticias, también te eh extrañado, lo creas o no- tomándole de la cintura y acercándolo a el-cosita ardiente de ojos esmeraldas.

-la poesía no es lo tuyo cariño

-y tu cree que eso me importa-pasando al departamento de Loki. El resto de la tarde se vino en ellos jugando con los niños, almorzaron juntos y platicaron sobre la supuesta salida de trabajo de Tony a Europa, hasta que se hizo tarde y Tony tuvo que irse-bueno te veré luego, belleza de ojos esmeralda.

-si vuelves a decir eso te sacare a patadas de mi apartamento y a Karen le gustaría ayudarme-sonrojándose un poco.

-no te enojes, lo digo porque lo eres-robándole un besito en los labios-por cierto tal vez tenga que salir otra vez no sé si esta semana o la otra.

-lo entiendo (¿por qué me mientes?) por lo menos avísame esta vez-desviando la mirada.

-lo hare, lo juro, y como disculpa por haber sido un tonto…

-de nuevo.

-déjame terminar… que tal si cenamos en mi pent-house, ya sabes, una cena romántica, nosotros dos, solitos… y no se… tal vez algo mas-dándole una sonrisa pervertidas.

-ya quisieras Stark.

-sí, sí quiero y mucho-relamiéndose los labios-tal vez en la cena tú podrías ser el postre.

-tus chistes no me haces reír.

-quien dice que buscaba hacerte reír, yo digo lo que podría pasar.

-tendrás tu lado romántico pero seguirás siendo el mismo bobo Stark.

-si supongo que si… bueno pasare mañana por ti a las 7:00pm ¿te parece?

-mañana dejare a esa hora a Sleipnir a la casa de su amigo james, el niño me ah insistido mucho en que deje a Sleipnir tener una pijamada con él, que al fin acepte, pasara a dejarlo y luego iré contigo ¿te parece a ti?

-contigo uno no puede discutir así que acepto, te veré en la torre Stark a las 7:00pm y ven lo mas sexi posible.

-veré si puedo-dándole un suave beso.

-mmm me quede con ganas de mas-ya del otro lado de la puerta.

-ni modo-cerrando la puerta

-¡heyy!-se escucho del otro lado de la puerta-bien, será hasta mañana-yéndose.

-lo amo, pero a veces el es tan…

-insoportable, molesto, estresante-dijo Karen entrando a la sala comiendo un cubo de helado de chocolate.

-si se podría decir que en ocasiones es eso-tomando una cucharada del helado-no te cansas del helado ¿verdad?

-es mi droga ¿Qué quieres que haga hermanito? Termínatelo si quieres, ya comí suficiente y siento que si como una cucharada mas, explotare-recostándose en el sofá y tallándose la cabeza.

-esta bien Karen, últimamente te ha estado doliendo mucho la cabeza y me preocupa ¿desde cuando te ha estado doliendo?-comiendo una cuchara del helado de chocolate

-no te preocupes, siempre me ha dolido a ratos, aunque… los dolores han empeorado un poco, yo diría desde, case hace un año, digamos que unas semanas después de que nos conocimos.

-es extraño, te estás tomando tus pastillas.

-si, te juro que si-sonando un poco cansada.

-bien-levantándose para darle un beso en la frente-duérmete un rato mientras voy a prepararles algo de comer a los niños.

-¡espera!

-que sucede… ¿te encuentras bien?

-necesito preguntarte algo, sonara tonto, pero necesito preguntártelo enserio-el rostro de Karen se veía desesperado.

-entonces pregunta-preocupándose por su hermana.

-tu… ¿has visto Jotunheim?

-si, cuando vivía en Asgard, viajaba a otros mundos a escondidas, Jotunheim también-algo extrañado por la pregunta-¿por qué?

-eh leído cosas de lo que se supone que es, en libros pero… últimamente eh soñado con un lugar parecido, es el mismo, pero a veces es brillante, con un enorme castillo de hielo azulado y palacios y construcciones del mismo material de un blanco azulado, es un lugar hermoso de hielo, y donde siempre caen copos de nieve que nunca paran, sus habitantes son gigantes, en comparación con otros seres, su piel es azul oscura, con líneas en todo su cuerpo y con ojos rojos-Loki solo la veía impresionado por la exacta descripción de que daba de Jotunheim antes del ataque de Asgard, el nunca le había contado de Jotunheim-pero a veces se ve oscuro, el cielo ya no es blanco, la nieve cae en ventisca, el enorme castillo perdió su brillo azulado, los palacios y demás construcciones están en ruina, algunos se han derrumbado, las mujeres y niños están ocultos, y los hombres están casi siempre afuera vigilando el reino, resguardando que nada pase… y el rey Laufey, está en su trono, triste y melancólico, no solo por la caída de su reino sino por algo mas, pero no sé que es. Me siento tan desesperada por que siento algo que no entiendo… y … y… ¡rayos mi cabeza!-levantándose y sujetando su cabeza con fuerza, mientras empezaba a llorar

-Karen, tranquilízate-Loki tomo asiento en el sofá y fue recostando a Karen para que recargara su cabeza en sus piernas-hay algo en ti que me preocupa, pero eso lo veremos después, ahora duérmete-acariciando los cabellos rubios de su hermana.

-no… no entiendo lo que pasa, no sé lo que me pasa.

-shu shuu solo duerme-estuvieron así un rato hasta que Karen se quedo profundamente dormida.

-mami ¿está bien la tía Karen?-entro Jormungand y se preocupo al ver mal a su tía.

-no se ha sentido bien, solo necesita descansar-pensando aun en lo que Karen le había contado de Jotunheim-que tal si cenamos, tus hermanos ya han de tener hambre-dejando con suavidad la cabeza de Karen en un cojín-vamos cariño, les preparare algo rico-tomando la mano del pequeño para ir a la cocina.

Al día siguiente, Lauren ya se había arreglado para su cita con Tony, Karen ya se sentía un poco mejor y llegó para cuidar a los demás niños, pues antes de llegar con Tony Loki pasaría a dejar a Sleipnir a casa James.

-cariño ya estás listo, ya van dar las 7-mirando el reloj de la sala.

-¡ahí voy!-sale de su cuarto con su mochila-vamos mami ya quiero ir a casa de james-saliendo afuera al pasillo.

-está bien-dirigiéndose a Karen-ya sabes la rutina, que duerman temprano, léeles algo para que duerman rápido, compre leche y galletas y dos cubos de helado de vainilla para ti, que vean televisión hoy pasaran la película de Saw IV, es de las películas favoritas de Fenris y Hela, acabo de reacomodar los juguetes, ahora están en el baúl morado ¿todo en orden?

-por supuesto hermanito, los cuidare de maravilla soy una buena niñera-haciendo una postura de soldado.

-yo se que si-tomando la mano de Sleipnir-vámonos cariño.

-si mami.

Salieron del edificio y tuvieron que tomar un taxi para llegar a la casa de Sleipnir, donde los recibió la mamá del niño.

-hola, buenas noches, usted debe ser Lauren, es un gusto conocerle.

-igualmente… he venido a dejar a mi hijo y…

-¡Sleipnir llegaste!-no tardo en aparecer James que al ver al pequeño pelinegro de ojos verdes, se le iluminaron los ojos.

-hola james-sonrojándose un poquito-me da gusto ver…

-¡vamos te eh esperado!-no le dejo terminar, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevo a su habitación.

-bueno ellos ya se divertirán, pasare por Sleipnir mañana en la tarde, hasta luego.

-hasta luego y no se preocupe lo cuidare bien-entrando a su casa.

-bueno siguiente parada, Tony-regresando al taxi para ir a la torre Stark. Mientras tanto.

-muy bien Jarvis ¿ya está todo para la noche de hoy?-decía Tony mientras se miraba al espejo.

-sí señor, ya está la cena, las velas, la música que pidió y la habitación ya fue decorada como usted lo pidió-se escucho la voz robótica.

-muy bien-dándose una última mirada al espejo-definitivamente estoy sexi-pasando una mano por su cabello.

-querido aun te falta la estatura, eso aun no lo tienes-tony rápido se volteo y no sabía si emocionarse o enojarse al ver ahí a su hermana menor Ananda-¿qué? No me saludaras tachuela.

-¡Ananda!-yendo hacia ella para abrazarla-¿carajo que haces aquí?-ella ya había llegado hace un par de días, pero aun no se habían visto.

-bueno Pepper me conto que tenias un nuevo novio, pero no me quiso decir más, así que le saque información a Jarvis y me conto que hoy tenias una cena romántica con el… y la verdad nunca te había visto tan entusiasmado por alguien antes, bueno no has abandonado la contienda eso es bueno.

-Lauren es el chico mas hermoso y especial que haya visto, el vale todo lo que hago por el y lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer… y tu, ya tienes 31 como que ya te vas buscando novio o novia ¿no crees?

-lo tendré, cuando encuentre a la persona indicada, mientras tanto seguiré soltera, bobo-dándole un empujón.

-jajaja cállate que la boba eres tu-empujándola.

-no me empujes-empujándole. Y así siguieron a jugar a empujándose mutuamente de juego hasta que tropezaron y tony cayó sobre ananda, y de ahí empezaron a reírse.

Mientras tanto Lauren llegaba a la torre Stark, y lo recibió la voz de Jarvis que tenia la orden de dejarle pasar y llevarlo con Tony.

-buenas noches joven Lauren.

-hola Jarvis-Tony ya le había hablado de sus inventos entre ellos Jarvis-¿dónde está Tony?

-se encuentra en la sala, el Sr. Stark ya lo estaba esperando.

-entonces no lo dejare esperando más-Lauren fue donde se supone que estaba Tony, y no pudo evitar sentir que algo dentro suyo se rompía al verle ahí en media sala sobre una mujer atractiva en una posición muy comprometedora-hasta cierto punto esto no me sorprende, debí pensar que esto pasaría.

-¿Lauren?-Tony solo voltea y no le costó darse cuenta de lo que pensó Lauren al verle así.

-por lo menos, me lo hubieras dicho-saliendo.

-¡no, no, no! ¡Lauren espera!

-¿El es Lauren?-

-siiii-yendo detrás de el, hasta que lo alcanzo y lo tomo de la mano-¡Lauren espera! Te juro que no es lo que piensas...

-cuantas veces no eh oído eso

-¡enserio! Ella es mi hermana menor Ananda Stark, estábamos de pendejos jugando a empujarnos y nos caímos… te juro, te juro que lo que digo es verdad

-…-Laurent sabia que le decía la verdad, pero ciertamente ya no aguantaba que Tony le mintiera sobre lo que hacia o quien era-te creo… entonces dime quien eres en verdad-Tony solo le observando confundido.

-amor, no entiendo de que…

-¡no me digas que no entiendes! ¡lo de ayer! Se que me mentiste se que no fue un viaje de negocios, se que Pepper también mintió, pero no se las razones por las que me mientes-Tony se veía sorprendido y nervioso sabía que había sido descubierto.

-… tienes razón, te mentí, y no te eh dicho algo importante de mi, aun no te eh dicho quien en verdad soy

-entonces dímelo por favor

-… no puedo…-bajando la mirada.

-bien (no me puedo sincerar contigo si no puedo confiar en ti)-dándose la vuelta decepcionado y triste.

-Lauren por favor-tomándole otra vez de la mano pero Lauren lo hizo a un lado con brusquedad.

-¡entonces dime! ¡Dime! ¡Quien en verdad eres!-Tony solo bajo la mirada y no dijo nada mas-ya veo, esto termina aquí, lo siento-yéndose. Tony quería decir todo, pero sentía que algo se lo impedía, el hecho de que de alguna manera Lauren, los niños y Karen podrían resultar afectados.

Loki regreso a casa molesto, triste y desesperado, y agradecía que los niños estuvieran encerrados en su cuarto viendo Saw IV, se dirigió a la sala, donde estaba Karen recostada en el sillón viendo televisión.

-hermanito ¿que hacer aquí? No deberías tener una cita con Tony-dijo algo confundida la rubia.

-no quiero hablar de eso ahora-apagando el televisor y quedando frente a Karen con una expresión enojada.

-¿estas bien? ¿sucede algo?-levantandose para quedar frente a frente.

-dime… dime de una vez… que es lo que no me has contado de ti… ¿Quién eres en verdad Karen?

-…-la chica se quedo mirando sorprendida a su hermanito, no quería decirle nada sobre su pasado, pero ahora debida decírselo.

Alexalu: estoy algo triste porque solo 4 personas comentaron el capi 7, el más largo y romántico en el que me eh esmerado hasta ahora.

Loki: oww tranquila tal vez mas gente comente este… y tu tony, mas vale que me cuentes la verdad

Tony: y que hay de tu hermana? También te debe una explicación.

Loki: pero aun no se sabe lo que pasara con Karen, tu eres el que no me respondió.

Tony: …. Este… yo…

Loki: lo supuse, sin decir nada... ahh que bueno que mis pequeños no están esterados de esto

Alexalu: te pasas tony ¿asi le demuestras a Loki que lo amas? ¿Ocultándole quien en verdad eres ?

Tony: cállate patética autora que solo te dejaron 4 reviews en el 7

Alexalu: aaahhh! Lokiiii! Tony me hizo sentir mal!

Loki: gracias, primero no me dices la verdad y ahora haces llorar a la autora, tengo una bebe y ahora me sumas otra mas

Alexalu: mi… mientras Loki, regaña a tony, lean y comenten por favor para saber que tony miente, y que ustedes si quieren mi fic y lo comentaran :'(


End file.
